Moving on
by LevyLily
Summary: Levy was living a normal calm life. Gajeel was living one day at the time, doing what was needed to survive. Mira was hiding a dark past behind a warm smile. Laxus was always angry since his father's disappearance. When Gajeel tries to steal the hostel Fairy Tail, their life could be changed and, maybe, the'll be able to move on. (Gale and Miraxus)
1. Chapter 1 : Improbable

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic starring two of my favorite Fairy Tail characters: Gajeel and Laxus :) It also focuses on my favorite ship Gale and of course, Miraxus.**

 **Beforehand, I have to tell you guys my first language is French. Since most of the series and books I'm reading/watching are in English, I thought it'd be a great challenge to wright in English. So I decided to start with "Moving on", the translation of my current French fanfiction "Tourner la page".**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

Another employee left the hostel. Hostel… by looking at the building, you couldn't really call it that. The establishment was way too big and luxurious to be considered something else than a hotel. It was actually the wealth of Fairy Tail that caught Gajeel's attention. Although he wasn't interested at all about the comfort and the useless services offered by the hostel, their safe must be abundant.

The young man waited a few more minutes. Nobody else crossed the doorframe. It was past one AM and only some rare employees maintaining the hotel at night were still present. With a minimum of discretion, he would easily be able to brake in and make his way without being discovered. Without a second thought, he entered the building. A young women with silver hair, almost white, addressed him a warm smile. Gajeel answered her with a nod and continued his way, trying to not attract attention on himself. As planned, the amount of costumers visiting the place must be large enough to easily be mistaken as one of them. With a quick look by his shoulder, he made sure he wasn't followed and barged in what looked like the owner's office. The money must be kept in there, he told himself. Closing the door behind him, he saw the safe, noting with satisfaction that he was right. The young man took small metallic objects from his pocket, unlocked the safe with expertise and, a few minutes later, took off with a bag filled with money.

At least, that was the original plan. Gajeel choked a curse when, after opening the door, he faced a tall blond man. How in hell did he not ear him coming? Without hesitation, he slammed the door shut. The threatening look on the blond's face, striped by a lightning shaped scar, was clear enough: Gajeel had to get out of it ASAP! He locked the door, knowing very well the wood it was made of wouldn't last long. Even if he was a well build man, he knew fighting bare hands against the big guy would buy enough time for the police to arrive and catch him. He had to act fast. Gajeel opened the window, even if they were at the second floor and jumped. He felt a stinging pain through his left ankle, but he ignored it, hearing the sound of a broken door from inside. He had to find a place to hide and fast!

* * *

The young woman stretched with satisfaction after closing the book she just finished. She had a long day at work. Even so, it was passed one AM and she was still awake. Levy smiled knowing she never kept her own promises to go early to bed. Although, a loud yawn convinced her it was time to go. She donned a pyjama, closed the lights and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she froze. Steps! She heard step sounds in her apartment. Ignoring her tremors and her fear, she ran silently to her wardrobe from which she took out a baseball bat, a present from Droy, one of her best friends. When he gave her the bat, she first thought he was paranoiac… he wasn't that paranoid after all.

Gathering her courage, she came closer to the noise source. A man was truly there. Taking a deep breath to give her additional courage, she made a couple other steps to get closer to the intruder who was looking nervously at the window. The closer she was, the scarier the man looked. He was wearing only black and his hair, as black as his clothes, was long enough to reach his lower back. As for his arms, each of them were marked by three piercings. And his shape and height… he wouldn't have any difficulty to steal anything if he wanted. She had to act now, before being noticed. With a big swing, she hit him with the bat.

* * *

After his ankle, it was his back's turn to feel pain.

\- What the hell! He snarled, turning to origin of the pain's source.

He wasn't expecting that. A tiny blue haired girl was holding firmly her baseball bat, ready for another blow. He had to admit, she had spunk for someone so small, but he would not let a small fry boss him around. With a single hand, he caught the bat threatening to hit him a second time and ripped it off her hands. He saw the terror in her eyes as she gasped in surprise. She was about to scream. With that pain in the ass still out there, he couldn't let that happen. Not letting her any time to react, he rushed to her, gaging her mouth with his large hand. He saw tears forming at the side of her hazel eyes as her head slammed on the wall. Shit, maybe he has been too ruff.

\- Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, but you have to shut you trap, he said before her imploring eyes.

She didn't seem to be reassured at all but Gajeel couldn't do anything about it, his social abilities seriously lacking. Most of people feared him anyway, why would it be any different why this pipsqueak? That was one of the reasons he didn't have an actual job. Since his father's death, he had to make it on his own the best he could. It wasn't an easy task. Whatever, he tried to convince himself, he needed the money more than the rich owner of the hostel. If only he could get out of this shitty situation…

He did not have that luck. The door opened in one kick from the blond guy who found him after all. Gajeel let the bleunette go. There wasn't any use to keep her quiet now. He had to find another way out, but sadly, as tolerant to pain he could be, he couldn't hope to run again with the shape his ankle was in. Whatever, he told himself, he wanted badly to fight the man, ignoring the small amount of reason that was left in him.

\- Laxus? Recognised the surprised girl, obviously overtaken by event.

\- Who you think you are to steal from the old geezer? Barked the one named Laxus, ignoring deliberately the girl.

Clenching his fists, Gajeel hit him. Laxus was surprised but, when a smile was drawn on his bloody lip, Gajeel knew he would be up against a dreadful opponent. Adrenaline flowing into his veins, he couldn't help but smile himself. A lot of punches were exchanged, but Gajeel felt himself weakening. This guy was strong, too strong for is taste. When he took one step back to block an attack, the overwhelming pain crossed his wounded ankle again. He must have broken it for reel this time. Caught off guard, the punch he had tried to avoid reached its goal on his face and he fell on his back. Dizzy, all he could do was to wait the final blow. It never came. Why? He opened his eyes to see the bluenette between Laxus and him.

\- Get out of my way you idiot! You want to get your own share off beating?

\- You did enough Laxus! At this rate, you'll kill him!

Her voice was trembling, but she still stood up to him.

\- How is it my problem? He tried to steal my inheritance! He can kick the bucket for all I care!

She couldn't do anything while he pushed her out of the way with no restraint, ready to complete his work. He was, one again, interrupted, this time by a tiny old man.

\- Laxus Dreyar!

Gritting his teeth, Laxus turned to the newcomer, obviously pissed off.

\- Mind your own business old man!

\- I think I'm concerned if my grandson is caught in a fight in the middle of the night.

\- You think wrong.

\- Get out of this house, NOW! Threatened the man with a voice so strong it was hard to believe it was coming from a man that small.

Laxus hesitated, lowed the fist he was about to use and left without a word. Gajeel didn't know who the small man was, but despite his frail frame, a halo of power seemed to be radiating from him.

\- Levy, can you wait in your room? He asked as if nothing important just happened.

She nodded then left the room. Now alone with Gajeel, he turned his attention back to him.

\- So? Ruff night?

\- Go to hell!

\- Okay… let's consider your answer as a yes.

Gajeel couldn't help but smile.

\- I guess you're the owner of the hostel, he sniggered. Now I understand why the other one listens to you like a lapdog. But he needs a little more training.

\- What's your name, young man? The geezer asked, ignoring his last call.

\- So you can deliver me to the police? No way!

\- If I really wanted you to be in jail, do you think you'd still be here? Especially in the state Laxus put you in…

\- So what do you want from me?

The odd man stared at him for a moment, like he was trying to read through him.

\- I want to offer you a job at the hostel, he finally declared.

There was another silence, the time it took to the word to finally be analysed by Gajeel's brain. A sarcastic smile was now on his face.

\- Gihi! You know there are places for senile persons, right?

\- I'm serious.

\- That proves my point. Some screws loosened up with the years.

Gajeel let out a loud laugh but the old man's expression stayed serious. His stare was bright, intense, not the one of a senile man, yet again… He just offered him a job. Neither did he call the cops. Could he really be serious?

\- So? You're in? He asked with a bright smile that could compete with the white hair receptionist.

His instincts were yelling to refuse. After all, alone with the old owner, he could escape with the money with ease. Yes, that was his best option…but sooner or later, he'll be needing money again. Nothing would have changed. With hesitation, he shook the hand of the man he stole from less than an hour ago, accepting the most improbable offer ever.

 **So this is it! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **How was the writing? Did it contained a lot of grammar or vocabulary mistakes? Since it takes me a considerate amount of time and concentration to translate those chapters, do you think I should translate the other ones? Please give me some feedback and comments :)**

 **Lily xx**


	2. Chapter 2 : Change

**Hi guys! Here's another translated chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Have a nice day :)**

For the second time in two days, Gajeel passed Fairy Tail's threshold. "What a stupid name", he thought. But this time, the situation was completely different. He was hired, he didn't even know for which job, by the very man that he tried to steal from. At least, his ankle held out. Contrary to what he first believed, by some sort of miracle, his bone was still in one piece. As to his pain, the old man asked a young girl, even smaller than that girl who lives in the apartment he invaded the night before, to give a look on his injuries. She must be 14, tops, and Gajeel was first reluctant. But afterwards, he had to say, she really has a talent! Whatever ointment she put on, it was working.

He therefore went at the agreed spot and waited for a sign. He had no idea on who he was supposed to wait for when a boy with… pink hair? Stopped to stare at him.

\- So you're the one that's supposed to show me around? Gajeel asked him point blank.

\- Oh! Hey Luce! That's the new guy! He exclaimed to a blond girl without even speaking to him.

\- The new guy's right in front of you, you moron!

\- So you fought Laxus? He asked with a large goofy grin. If you want we could exchange a few blows ourselves!

Who the hell was that idiot? Did he really just offered him to fight like he would to grab some lunch? That dude seriously had burnt neurons.

\- Whenever you'd like, flame brain! He replied, his anger growing inside him.

\- Natsu!

The blond girl from before came closer and pulled flame brain from him by the ear. She stared mistrustfully at Gajeel, detailing him from head to toe, as if she wanted to evaluate his danger level. She than realised she still haven't speak to him.

\- My name's Lucy. Sorry for my friend and… eum… welcome to Fairy Tail.

She turned her back to him and slipped to the girl he recognised at first sight: the one that hit him with a baseball bat. The latter gave him a quick nervous glance before being dragged farer by Lucy, an arm on her shoulders. He hardly had time to turn back to see another person in from of him.

\- You must be Gajeel! Asked the joyful receptionist he saw the day before.

Her again? She must live here, for god's sake, thought the young man.

\- Yep.

\- My name's Mira! I'll be the one showing you around the hostel today. Follow me!

Gajeel did so, walking in a nonchalant way behind a very enthusiastic Mira, showing him every corner of his new work place. He just looked, mentally noting what seemed to be important to him.

\- Ah! Good morning Mr. Makarov! She happily exclaimed seeing the owner from the other end of the hall.

\- Hello Mira! And hello to you Gajeel.

\- Hi.

\- So… Did you choose which job you want to do?

\- Choose? Was surprised the newcomer. You're not gonna drop on me the job nobody wants to do?

\- If I were you, id offer something, Makarov warned him. You really do not want to do _the_ job!

\- Oh my! Exclaimed Mira.

Gajeel stared at both of them, looking for aswers.

\- Nobody knows what is _the_ job, whispered Mira.

\- So why the hell are you both doing a big fuss about it! Yelled the young man growing angry.

\- Thrust me, you don't want to find out.

\- So Gajeel, continued Makarov, did you have other jobs before?

\- Let's just say my little visit from yesterday wasn't for fun. Aside from helping my father at his restaurant when I was younger…

\- Cook it will be! Simply settled Makarov as if he just chose something from a menu, a satisfied smile on his lips.

\- What the hell? Do I look like a freaken cook to you? Growled Gajeel. And even if I'd like to cook, I didn't have accept to a decent kitchen for the last seven years!

\- Well see in due time. Ah! Speaking of … where do you live my boy?

His lack of response confirmed Makarov's expectations and he led him to and apartment block in front of the one where Levy lived.

\- Since most of the hostel's employees have heavy pasts and no family, I developed those apartments for everyone to have a place to call home.

\- Not necessary.

\- Ah! Too bad, you already have an apartment in your name just in front of Fairy Hill the block for girls only.

\- What the hell is that fairy obsession of yours?

The small man ignored the question and guided him to the third floor. The door opened to a small dwelling. It wasn't very big, in fact, not big at all, but it was more than he ever had. When Marakov and Mira let him to settle down, he let himself fall on the couch why a satisfied sigh. "Gihi, that's perfect for Lily and me" he thought. He had found his cat a couple of years before. Since then, wherever Gajeel went, the black cat followed and waited for him in the spot they were currently staying. At that thought, he jump of the couch to get his cat.

When Gajeel opened the door, he came face to face with his neighbor across the hall who also went out. A sense of déjà vu came over him and he let out a curse.

\- That old man must be freaken kidding me! Thought an angry Gajeel while slamming the door before storming down the stairs.

* * *

Laxus was already in a foul mood today. Well… he had to admit he was in a foul mood most of the time, but then again, he was forced to work with this band of imbeciles every day. When he saw Gajeel in the apartment next-door, boredom quickly changed to rage. He already knew the old man had a soft spot for people in need but _him?_ His grandfather crossed the line. He was managing the family business like it was a joke. Did he tried to ruin his life on purpose? First his father and now _that_? He had to do something. He had to find his father. He never knew where he went.

All he could remember was his father's expression of hate towards Makarov. Men in grey took him. Laxus never had answers to his questions. All he could extract from his grandfather was that his father, Ivan, did something horrible. He begged but the old man never flinched. Several years later, Laxus knew that Makarov was going to ruin his family's reputation with all those mother Theresa rescues. Clenching his fists, he was only certain of one thing: there will be a lot of change.

 **There you go! Sorry for the shortness of this one, the other chapters will be as long as the first one ;)**

 **Next chapter, we'll learn more on Mira and Laxus :)**

 **Please leave me comments so I can know your opinion ;)**

 **Lily xx**


	3. Chapter 3 : Frustration

**Hi guys! Here's another one! Hope you'll enjoy! :)**

When Mira was done with Gajeel's visit, she greeted Mr. Makarov, crossed the road and made a quick stop home to grab her sport bag. Then she went out again, letting her mind wander while walking. She thought about Gajeel's expression while receiving a place of his own. Despite his gruff tone, it wasn't hard to tell he was grateful. However, for some reason, he refused to show how he felt to others. His detached attitude didn't fool Mirajane. Most of the time, she could sence those kind of things, know went people were lying or when they were starting to get attached to another person. She was indeed the matchmaker behind Lucy and Natsu's couple. The poor pair was a lost cause with external help. Also, she could dig out the truth in those who pretended not to care. That was, for the matter, not only Gajeel's but also Laxus's case.

Sadly, after all those years, she couldn't go through the thick shell Mr. Makarov's grandson had put on. She was not fooled however. If none had witness any sign of fragility form the young man, Mira knew he was hiding something. No one could be that angry all the time without any valid reason. No one could be indifferent to everything surrounding him. Letting out a sigh, she entered the gym where, since many years and keeping it from everyone except Mr. Makarov, she trained.

Once changed, her long white air tight in a ponytail, she started to hit the punching bag, again and again. She couldn't forget. She just couldn't. By her fault, Lisanna, her young sister, was dead. Because of her weakness, she couldn't do anything when they killed in cold blood her little sister in front of her own eyes, without even knowing what had really happened. Six years later, the young woman, seen as the hostel's little angel, hardened herself. She now had the strength to protect those she loved. Even so, it was too late. Regardless how hard she had trained, she could never change the past. And about her brother, she haven't see him since he left on his journey around the world with his girlfriend Evergreen and her friends.

Mira gave more punches. She missed her chance to protect her loved ones, but she needed her lone time in that gym. She needed to know she wasn't anymore the weak and defenceless girl she once was.

After a long hour of training, she droped herself on the mattress, leaning against the wall while catching her breath. She wiped her forehead with a towel then stood up, thinking she should head back to the hostel. To her surprise, she met Gajeel on her way back, a black cat in his arms.

\- Hi Gajeel! Didn't know you have a cat! She said joyfully.

Gajeel made an annoyed pout.

\- Yes, the little buddy just follows me wherever I go.

His tone left no room for discussion.

\- He's cute!

\- Cute's for girlies, he grumbled. Pantherlily is a reel cat.

\- I do not doubt it! Mira exclaimed before resuming to her path.

\- Bye.

\- Oh Gajeel! I almost forgot! Did you went to Levy's?

\- The blue haired shrimp? Why would I go see that little girl?

\- She's older than you think, she giggled. But yes, I am talking about the one living in the apartment you broke in, the one you slammed on a wall, scared and ripped her library apart while fighting Laxus…

Mira completed her enumeration with her usual smile, as if each element of it wasn't serious matter. Gajeel outfaced her, visibly annoyed. She turned her back on him and continued her way to the hostel. Mira shook her head in a sign of discouragement. He'll probably be as difficult as Laxus. When she finally arrived at the hostel, she saw the blond man she was thinking about barely a minute ago.

\- Laxus? She asked intrigued.

\- Mind your own business Mirajane! Was is one answer as he slammed the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" she asked herself before giving Mr. Makarov a questioning look.

\- Mira?

\- Yes sir?

\- Can I ask you a favor?

\- Of course! She said, curious about the serious tone of her boss.

\- Laxus seems… How can I put it… worse than his usual self. He looks like a timing bomb about to explode. I… can you keep an eye on him for me?

\- Me? He barely speaks to me!

\- Since Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen's departure, he doesn't seem to have anybody to talk to.

She had a twinge of sadness thinking, for the second time of the day, about her brother's absence.

\- I understand, she said with an uncertain smile. I'll do my best.

\- Thank you dear.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier_

After witnessing how low his grandfather could get, Laxus's anger reached another level. He couldn't ignore it anymore. He grabbed his head with both hands, trying to think about a starting point or at least some information he could use somehow. He had to find a way to find his father ASAP. He was certain of one thing, the old geezer wouldn't be the one helping him. He asked Freed, one of the only person he trusted, a couple of years ago to make some researches for him. Much to his frustration, Freed came back empty handed. Laxus remembered his nervous friend while announcing her he hadn't find anything on Ivan. Laxus left his head, looking blankly at the wall. Thinking about it, something about that scene looked odd. Normally, Freed would have apologise at least a thousand times and said more of that bullshit he always blabbered about. But the green haired man didn't do any sort of thing, simply justifying his failure. The more he thought about it, the more he believed Freed was hiding something from him. The doubt took more and more space in his mind. Laxus decided to call him. After all, it was the only lead he had.

The phone rang a couple of times without answer, but Laxus knew better. When it came to Laxus, Freed will pick up the phone each and every time, recognising his number on the display. As expected, he finally answered, out of breath because of the run he just made to his cellphone.

\- Laxus! He cried as if his life depended on it.

\- No time for small talk Freed. I need your help.

\- Of course Laxus!

The young man sighed. Freed might be his most loyal friend but he was also the most intense… too intense to his taste.

\- I need you to tell me what you found on my father.

A silence settled. That quietude was a sign in itself that something was wrong.

\- But…. I… Already told you Laxus… I didn't find anything.

At the beginning, Freed was denying. But as he went on, with Laxus's insistence, he finally confessed.

\- Your father's in prison Laxus. I don't know why, but he was condemned to a life sentence.

As solid as the young Dreyar could be, he almost dropped the phone. His stupefaction only lasted a few seconds, soon replaced by a new wave of anger.

\- _What_?

No answer.

\- Why didn't you tell me sooner?

\- I thought you were better of not knowing…

\- _Better_? Where's that prison?

\- Laxus…

\- _Where_? He repeated.

\- Crocus. But Laxus, I beg you, don't…

The young man had already hung up. Without hesitation, he put some random clothes in a bag and went straight to Fairy Tail. He would have preferred not to make such of a detour but he needed a car and didn't owned one. He didn't have any other options but to take one from the ones his grandfather used for the hostel's needs.

He barged in, ignoring Makarov, took one key set and left under his grandfather's worried eyes.

\- Laxus? Asked the young receptionist.

No way he was talking to her! He didn't care to deal with everyone's worried looks.

\- Mind your own business Mirajane! He barked.

Then he slammed the door behind him. He found the right car easily and sat in it. He took a map out of his back pocket, found Crocus and started the vehicule, submerged by his own frustration.

 **Here you go! This time, a chapter mostly centered on Mira and Laxus but don't worry Gale fans, Gajeel x Levy moments are coming up in the next one!**

 **Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter! :)**

 **Lily xx**


	4. Chapter 4 : Beyond appearances

**Hi guys! So in this chapter, I had in mind a two pages Gale moment... The fangirl in me took over and two pages became four… Oups! Hahaha Obviously, I had a lot of fun writing it! ;)**

 **I also wanted you to know that I'm really glad I decided to translate this story. It's a nice experience to me and recently, while writing the French version, English dialogues or sentences just pops naturally in my head ;) Thanks for your support and comments! :)**

Levy let out a long yawn. It might only be six PM, she was starting to feel the effects of her ruined night. She was sure of one thing, tonight, for real this time, she will go to bed early. Ignoring it was only dinner time, she put on a shot pyjama bottom matching an orange tank top. She completed her kit trading her typical headband by a ponytail. The action provoked a wince when her small fingers passed on the hump behind her head. It made her think about the responsible man. She had seriously feared for her life at that moment. And besides, without even considering his actions, his intense crimson glare, his face covered with piercings, his dark mane, and his stature making him taller by at least a head… his appearance was definitely increasing her fear of the man.

Sighing, she finally put her glasses on and picked a book from the pile on the floor, thanks to the lovely fight Gajeel induced that destroyed a part of her library. She was barely installed when a knock was heard on the door. «It must be Lucy worrying about me», thought the bleunette. She was her best friend and Levy could always count on her. However, even if Levy appreciated her company, tonight, she would have preferred being on her own. With regret, she put her book on the coffee table and walked to the door. For the second night in a row, Gajeel was at her house. She couldn't move or talk, simply staring at him, dumbfounded.

\- Tsss. How long are you supposed to look at me like that?

\- Gajeel? She pulled herself together. What are you doing here?

\- I was told I did some damages.

\- Its… its nothing, she lied.

Not fooled at all, he looked easily inside above her short shoulder.

\- Are you freaken kidding me? Pieces of your broken library are still lying on the floor.

\- I just told you, it's nothing!

\- No way! If I leave now, the receptionist will harass me till the day I die!

\- Mira? Wait… What? You're here to repair it? Realised Levy.

\- You think I came here just for a little chat? Anyway, I can come back another day… I forgot little girls went early to bed, he added laughing after picking a glance at what she was wearing.

Pink quickly rose to Levy's cheeks realising she not only was wearing pyjamas at dinner time but, on top of that, her shorts revealed way too much skin to be comfortable around Gajeel. However, she managed to pull herself together, determined to not let that tall cocky man intimidate her.

\- I'm tired. You know, yesterday, some rude man ruined my sleep by attacking me and trespassing in my apartment.

Gajeel had, at least, the decency to not add anything. He however didn't apologise but Levy wasn't expecting that much from him.

\- Got any tools? He asked after a moment. Got other things to do you know.

\- What do you need?

He enumerated the list of what he required and let her fetch them for him. When he saw her, hands full, about to drop everything, he lifted his eyes to the sky and took them from her.

\- Should have though that'd be too heavy for a Shrimp like you.

\- Who are you calling Shrimp?

\- You, duh! He answered as if the question was serious. Do you really use this huge pile of books? Cause with those kind of questions…

\- Just repair the damn shelves! She told, not wanting encourage his teasing.

Levy knew nevertheless that it was too late for that and Gajeel was already laughing of the pout she couldn't stop making.

\- Gihi! You may be small but you've got more character then I thought.

Levy gave him a murderous look then when back to her couch to read.

\- Princess is reading while I'm doing all the job hen?

Normally, the minute Levy opened a book, she disappeared in it, not hearing a sound from her surroundings. However, with Gajeel in her home, she couldn't reach the level of concentration and she heard him grumble.

\- Oh! I just didn't expect that the mighty Gajeel needed a little girl's help.

Mush to her satisfaction, her retort erased the mocking smile from Gajeel's lips. He obviously did not expect such a replica from the young woman. He didn't add anything and went back to work. Before even realising it, Gajeel was finished.

\- Already?

\- Gihi! What did you expect Shrimp? It only a couple a wood pieces to put back together.

\- Oh! Well… thanks!

He turned to the door when she stopped him.

\- Where are you going?

\- I'm done. I'm certainly not staying for a cup of tea, he grumbled.

\- And all those book on the floor? I'll take me hours to put them all back to their place!

\- It's your own damn fault for having so much!

Levy wasn't ready to let him win. He wanted to atone for his sins? Fine! He would repair his mistakes the right way. The bluenette let a calculated silence for a couple a seconds and then added.

\- Yeah! Should've expect it…

The young woman had to struggle to keep her smile of satisfaction at bay when Gajeel started to pick up her books emitting something that sounded like a growl. This time, she wasn't planning to hang back and started to organise the books as Gajeel was giving them to her. Surprisingly, time passed way faster then she thought and a growl from the man's stomach made her look to the clock. Eight O'clock? She realise to her astonishment.

\- Have you hate diner before coming here?

He shook his head indicating he didn't. Obviously, he hated being hungry.

\- I guess you didn't had time to do go to the market for food either. Wait! I'll find you something.

She walked to the kitchen without even waiting for his answer and started to look for something to eat. Sadly, she wasn't inspired at all. As much irritating Gajeel could be, he just passed two hours helping her. He, at least, deserved something decent for diner. The fridge was open for a couple of minutes already. She jumped from surprise when she noticed Gajeel right behind her, looking as well which ingredients were available.

\- You could make pasta with that leftover chicken. Ah and…

Without waiting for her approbation, he put his hands on her shoulders and moved her to the right to take her place in front of the refrigerator. He then grabbed what was needed.

\- Hey! Who do you think you are?

\- You invited me for dinner or not?

\- _Eat_ dinner, not cook it!

\- You can help if you want.

With a sigh of exasperation, Levy gave up on the idea of snatching the ingredients back and took out a cutting board.

\- What do you need? She resigned herself.

\- Gihi! You learn fast!

\- You're unbearable! She exclaimed, throwing him the apron she took out for herself.

\- No way in hell I'm wearing that, he growled before tossing it on the floor.

Who the hell is that guy? Thought Levy with discouragement. Against all odds, the urge to burst laughing took over her. But that, there was no way he'll know it!

* * *

Mira had grabbed hastily one of Mr. Makarov's car keys. The hurry and the rage in which Laxus left the hostel couldn't end well. She got to find him, and quick, if she wanted to know where he was going. Scanning the parking lot, she was relieved to see he was still in a car, consulting a map. "It's now or never" Mira told herself before sneaking to her own car. To her relief, the vehicle was far enough to keep an eye on Laxus while being in a safe distance from him. The young woman rested her left cheek on her hand in a sign of discouragement. "In what have I gotten myself dragged in? She thought realising the complexity of the task she just agreed to do.

Laxus finally starting the car he borrowed, or temporarily stole, depending of the point of view. Mira did the same and started to follow him, trying to find the right distance between the fear of losing his sight and the fear of being caught. But obviously, the man was lost in his thoughts and, even when Mira was convinced she would be spotted, Laxus kept driving as if nothing appended.

The ride lasted two long hours before finally reaching the border of Crocus, the capital. The city was humongous and surrounded by water. Incidentally, it was needed to take a ferry to the city. She parked her car far away from his, payed for her ticket and found a place where she could be out of sight. Then she let her eyes wander to find Laxus's location. He was not far from her. She should've been nervous from their proximity, but what caught her attention was the sadness in his eyes, normally filled with anger. "What's happening to you Laxus" she thought with weariness. She found herself wanting to help him, but she knew for a fact that he wouldn't let her do so. As tormented as he was, Mr. Makarov's grandson always was alone and took care of his problems without help. Until this day, Mira was convinced he was, in a sort of way, pleased with his loneliness. However, by looking through those eyes, the white haired girl told herself that this journey may allow her to see beyond appearances.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Lily xx**


	5. Chapter 5 : Stubborn

**Goodnight everyone! I wasn't very busy tonight so I said to myself, hey! I could translate another chapter today! So here it is, with a title that can easily represent our four main characters ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

The stupid ferry finally stopped. "About time!", grumbled Laxus before rushing out of it for multiple reasons. First, he hated waiting. Second, and that, he would never dare to confess to anyone, he had motion sickness. It wasn't as bad as that happy fool Natsu and when he was driving, it was way better than being the passenger. But on the ferry, he started to feel like he wanted to punch someone… as if it wasn't already the case. And third, he did not want to stop. Being still, it was easier to think and that was the last thing Laxus wanted to do right now. In the fifteen minutes the trip lasted, a series of memories had started to catch up.

Obviously, those memories weren't very glorious. Either they were directly linked to the day they had taken his father from him, either they concerned one of the rare moments he spent with him. These were not very numerous and Laxus didn't even know why he was affected that much by the disappearance of the man that gave him so little of his personal time. However, he couldn't do anything about it. After all, it was because of Ivan that Laxus got that strong, solid and that he could count on himself only. Others were only a source of disappointment anyway. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were the only ones he could tolerate around him and that was amply enough.

The young man got out as soon as the bridge to the shore was installed and drove with a determined expression to Crocus's prison. No one would give him answers to his questions? Fine. He'll find them on his own and, furthermore, today. Once he reached the center of the town, he had to park, the city being mostly pedestrian. To his annoyance, he had to pass through, slowly but surely, the huge mass of tourist to finally reach the prison. He entered without hiding his bad mood and went straight to the reception. A guy, who obviously was a newbie at his job greeted him nervously. With his stature, his hard features, his scar and his temper, Laxus could certainly blend in with the prisoners kept here.

\- May I help you sir? Asked the receptionist with hesitation.

\- I want to see Ivan Dreyar, he barked without having the decency to be civilised of courteous.

The employee started to tap on his keyboard, without asking any other questions, for what seemed to Laxus an eternity. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he looked his surroundings. Could his father really be in here? Could he really see him? His attention went back to the receptionist when the loud tapping noise from the keypad stopped. He simply stared at his screen with large eyes, got up and quickly walked to the desks that were disposed behind him.

\- Hey! Where the hell are you going! Yelled Laxus.

The man ignored him and disappeared, coming back a few minutes later with a man about forty, with clearly a higher rank than the first one.

\- You are here for Ivan Dreyar? He asked with an emotionless voice.

\- That's what I asked to the other guy, yes, he growled, pointing the younger one.

\- And to whom have I the honor?

\- Can I know what's the freaken problem with my demand and why did he just took off? He said with impatience.

\- Sir, I need you cooperation.

\- Laxus Dreyar, he resigned himself, knowing that being rude, he'll only get his request rejected.

\- You're his son?

\- Yes.

\- Please come with me. There's a matter I need to discuss with you.

Holding back the urge to yell that they could talk right he and now, Laxus followed the officer to an isolated desk and took a seat before the man even offered it to him.

\- So? He couldn't resist to encourage the officer to speak.

\- Ivan Dreyar was incarcerated here six years ago.

\- I want to see him!

The man gave him an uncomfortable look, first emotion he showed since the beginning of their discussion.

\- He escaped a year ago. No one ever retraced him.

He added to the speechless man:

\- I'm truly sorry. We contacted his father, Makarov Dreyar, to inform him about the evasion, but we did not know that his family didn't know.

Laxus stood up without a word, made a couple of steps than turned to the man.

\- Why was he imprisoned? He asked.

\- Guilty for multiple accusations of drug trafficking and murder.

Blood abandoned slightly Laxus's face. Murder? His father was far from the most loving person but could he really end someone's life? No… Maybe? Anger was soon replaced by the worst of feeling, sadness. Feeling tears reaching his eyes, Laxus cursed himself for being so weak. His father raised him so he'd never become a wimp, no way he'll start now.

* * *

After doing something with the rare ingredients that were left in the Shrimp's fridge, Gajeel was searching the cupboards to find the plates.

\- You really have no shame, he heard her complaint from the table.

The young man couldn't keep himself from laughing of her resigned expression, sit at the table, her arms crossed.

\- Well I need plates!

\- You could've just ask…

\- Not fast enough… I could just putt your serving directly on the table if you want to, he teased while pretending to pour her food on the table in front of her.

\- Tsssss, as if you were stupid enough to….. STOP! Cried Levy as the pasta were about to touch the table.

\- Gihi, don't panic, little Shrimp, I found the plates.

\- That is definitely the worst nickname I've ever had!

\- How are you usually called? Little girl?

She jumped out of her chair and walked to her room, ignoring the fact that he was still in her house. Shit, he told himself. Raising his eyes to the sky, he resisted the urge to ignore the tantrum and eat on his own.

\- Wait! He called, catching her in only two large steps, holding her by her wrist.

A hazel questioning look turned to him. He was, himself, wondering why he hold her back. His next question left his lips without even thinking about it.

\- So, what's your actual nickname?

The blue haired girl stared at him, uncertain of how she should be reacting then sighed.

\- Lev.

They stared at each other for another moment before he let her go.

\- Let's eat before it gets cold.

She agreed and walked to the table. Gajeel couldn't stop himself from smiling when he saw her face lighting up just by tasting the meal he made.

\- Guess you like it Shrimp?

Levy gave him a murderous glare hearing the nickname, but then choose to ignore it and answered the question.

\- I can't believe an idiot like you could do something that awesome only with what was left in the refrigerator!

Gajeel was satisfied with the complement but couldn't help to retort.

\- Who hare you to call me an idiot?

\- A shrimp, apparently.

\- Gihi, you really are a stubborn one aren't you? I may end up finding your presence enjoyable, he laughed.

\- Who the hell are _you_ calling stubborn? She cried triggering a new round of his particular laugh.

* * *

Mira followed Laxus to the entrance of a huge building. It only took her an instant to notice it was a prison. "What are you doing here Laxus", she worried. She was dying to follow him closer but would most likely be noticed by the young man if she did. She resigned herself, and stayed outside for what seemed like an eternity, holding back her envy to walk through the door. Then she saw him leave the building. He seemed destabilised, sad, even worse than on the ferry. When she noticed a tear in the corner of his eyes, she felt a weight on her heart. She may not really know him, but it was heartbreaking to see a man that solid in this state.

\- Laxus…

His name left her lips before she could realise it. She cursed herself for attracting the attention on her in that stupid way. But the damage was already done and, as soon as the man's look was on her, Mira saw the sadness switch back to anger.

\- What are you doing here? He screamed.

\- Laxus, I...

\- The old geezer send you, didn't he?

Mira's hesitation confirmed the young man's suspicions.

\- He did so because he was worried. We are worried, se corrected herself.

\- Mind your own business Mirajane!

\- Just listen to me…

\- _You_ listen, he cut her off, his rage tinting his voice. I need nobody's help! Especially not from a receptionist working for a liar!

With that sentence, he turned his back on her. "I'm sorry Laxus, but if you think I'll let you struggle alone with your problems, you must be dreaming", she thought. "You're not the only stubborn one".

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Amazing

**Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing today's chapter (not that I usually don't ;) but I was anxious to write that one!) It's also the longest chapter up to now. Then again, almost half of the ideas I had where postponed to chapter 7… Guess I got a little carried away ;)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Laxus dropped himself on the bench of the "borrowed" car before giving a big hit on the steering wheel that almost damaged it. "Who does she thinks she is?" And that old fool… He had some nerve to send someone to spy on him! After some long minutes, the pressure dropped, a little, while the information he had gathered on Ivan took their place back in his mind. His father imprisoned for murder? The idea was disturbing enough, but what destabilised him even more was the fact that, in more than a year, Ivan never tried to contact him. The young man shook his head. He must have a good reason. His father surely had stayed behind to keep his discretion. Whatever was his excuse, Laxus wanted to dig out the truth as soon as possible.

Without really knowing where to go, Laxus started the engine and let his thoughts wander, trying to analyse the information acquired. Even if the murder was the most shocking crime, the officer also mentioned drug traffic. Much to his displeasure, he wasn't surprised by that last accusation. He simply had to find out why. A decrepit dock. An old wooden shack. Fogg… Images flowed through his mind until something concrete took form. His father had taken him in that place when he was much younger. It was a secluded area of the port of Hargeon. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was about the validity of his memory.

Ivan probably didn't deal in the area anymore, but what other trail did had he? At the fist occasion, he did a U turn, having already passed Hargeon's direction. It was a couple hours from his current location but Laxus didn't give a damn. Anyway, going back to Fairy Tail was the last thing he wanted to do, especially knowing his father was free, out there somewhere.

Without his knowledge, with a safe distance from him, was a white haired young woman, determined to keep him in track.

* * *

When Levy woke up, the sun already had risen for a couple of hours. The young woman stretched with satisfaction. She slept well that night. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time she had such a nice rest. She must admit that the past few weeks, she neglected a little her sleep, and that, especially after being brutally woken up by Gajeel. Gajeel… The bluenette felt her cheeks blushing at the only thought of the young man. She dug her head back to her pillow. It was absolutely _impossible_ that an idiot like him could make her react like that. "Anyhow, blushing didn't meant anything, right?" She started to convince herself. He was obnoxious, stubborn, self-centred… Then again, she couldn't pretend she had a bad time last night. On the contrary, she could even say that she had… enjoyed? "No, maybe not that much", she chased the idea away.

Well decided to keep the black haired man from her mind, she got out of bed for good, ready to go prepare herself some breakfast. "Hope there's still time to eat before job" she thought. All her hopes where lost when she saw what hour it was.

\- Eleven thirty! She exclaimed herself incredulous.

Had she really forgot to put on her alarm last evening? She was never late! Not even once. Without even bothering about her messy hair, she put on a bandana, put on her uniform and ran to the door.

Out of breath, despite the short distance, she arrived to the hostel, running face to face with M. Makarov.

\- Hi there Levy, he said as if nothing was wrong.

The young woman bit her lower lip.

\- I'm so sorry M. Mak…

\- When was the last time you were late? Interrupted the owner.

\- I was never… she started, uncomfortable.

\- That pretty sums it up! You're only human after all.

To the uneasy girl, Makarov added.

\- Don't worry, I found a substitute for the morning. You should reserve your apologises to him.

\- Yes sir!

\- Ah and one last thing… Can you please take back your post as soon as possible? He added holding a laughter. I'm afraid Gajeel will scare away all of our customers if he keeps on.

Blood rose to her cheeks for the second time of the day. Gajeel was the one who took her place? He haven't started yet his own job, had specified Makarov. That was why he was, technically, the best choice.

\- Why him? She mumbled anyway, embarrassed.

Her discomfort was however soon replaced by a burst of laughter. In front of her was Gajeel, obviously annoyed by a herd of tourists.

\- Sir? Which walking trail do you recommend? Was asking a tourist.

\- Tssss. Why won't you just take a look in the map your holding? Everything seems clear enough in it.

\- But that brochure is from last year! Exclaimed the client's wife.

\- So what? To do really think they refurbish the damn forest each year?

\- Who do you think you are? Shouted the indignant woman.

"Crap!" Levy told herself by looking at Gajeel while he was showing… how could she put it? A big lack of diplomacy.

\- Sorry Mrs. It's my friend's first day and he's a little bit nervous.

\- Ain't nerv….ouch! He complained when she irrupted him with à kick in the tibia.

\- I'm Levy McGarden and it'll be my pleasure the answer all your questions. For starters, with that little man, she added while pointing the child at their feet, I propose one of the seven family paths. I suggest the 1.24 miles one which is boarded by water stands…

The young woman continued, recommending and presenting pedestrian trails and touristic attractions, providing their every needs, even if they weren't aware of them themselves, reciting statistics and distances without any hesitation. When she was finally done with the last tourist, she noticed Gajeel's dumbfounded look.

\- You really are amazing, he told her without thinking.

Even if she could detect a small blush on Gajeel's cheeks, she looked away when she felt the blood raising to her own… third time, Levy thought with annoyance.

\- Th…thanks. And a thank you so much for replacing me. I never forgot my alarm before!

\- Tsssss, he let out as a response. Don't do it again.

He was about to go away when she hold him by the harm.

\- Eum…..

\- What?

\- I haven't had breakfast.

\- So what?

Levy rose her eyes to the sky and continued, ignoring the compelling urge to slap him.

\- It's lunch time and I ow you one… I can offer you lunch if you want.

The giant, at least from her point of view, was staring at her like she was a nuisance. Then he smiled and ruffled her hair.

\- You'll soon be unable to leave my side if you keep on. Gihi!

\- Pffff! As if!

\- That's what you think Shrimp!

\- Shop calling me that!

\- And what are you going to do to me if I don't….Shrimp?

\- You're getting on my nerves! She cried, walking to the exit.

A smile up his face, he followed her nonchalantly.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Laxus finally parked the car in the port of Hageon. After thinking over and over about the place, it didn't took him long to locate the place where his father had taken him. Indeed, he had stayed in the car during that visit, but it still had been a memorable place.

Laxus got out of the vehicle and headed to the hangar, practically in ruins, at the end of the dock. He scanned the surroundings, looking for any kind of clue that could give him a sign his father was still linked to the place. After a couple of minutes of vain searches, he realise that there weren't such evidences. However, the lack of dust on multiple shelves was a proof of recent human activity. The young Dreyar, decided to deepen his exploration but a noise outside broke his concentration. On guard, he exited the hangar to easily spot a silhouette.

\- It's a bad thing to touch someone else's stuff, told a voice.

\- I'm quite certain they're plenty of "bad things" out here, he retorted.

Laxus only saw little in the obscurity, but he could still see, to his own satisfaction, the man frown.

\- We'll teach you to mind your own business, he sneered while getting closer.

\- We?

Three other persons came out of the shade. Shit, he thought. In a one or two against one fight, he could probably get through it, but four? These guys were clearly not the kind to be trodden upon. Whatever. He had plenty of anger to evacuate.

With ease, he repelled the attack of the first one. It only took him an instant to figure out where his opponent was aiming, parry it and return the favor by a solid hit that destabilised his adversary. He barely had time to recover from his momentum that two other hits were aiming at him. Laxus was able to avoid them, but couldn't see the fourth man who plunged his fist in his stomach. He was instantly breathless.

\- Bastard, he growled through his teeth before receiving another punch, this time on the nose from which a blood river flowed.

\- You want more of it? Sneered the first one, trying to kick him while Laxus had lost hi balance.

But Laxus wasn't ready to let him do so and grabbed the foot before it hit him. A triumphant smile appeared on the blonde's lips when he achieved to make his opponent loose his balance. But his triumph was a short one and he was well aware that against four enemies he wouldn't be able to vanquish them all. When two of them were able to immobilise him, making him vulnerable to the other's hit, Laxus was expecting a swarm of shots.

\- It's not very kind of you to attack four against one! Cried a radiant voice.

Even with the dark swallowing almost everything, he saw long silver stands of hair that seemed to reflect all the light available, making the young woman visible.

\- What kind of idiot are you? Get away from here now! Yelled Laxus to the careless receptionist he recognised right away.

\- And let you all by yourself with them? She replied, pointing his opponents.

Her retort initiated his assailant's laughs.

\- You should have listen to your friend, beautiful, he said practically undressing her with his perverted eyes.

\- Get out of here Mirajane! Brawled Laxus disgusted by the man and the fact that he couldn't do anything to get her out of that mess, as stupid as she could be.

\- Too late for that, sneered the man rising a hand to grab Mira's arm.

An instant later, the opponent was on the ground, moaning in pain, a hand on his sore jaw while staring at Mira, not understanding what just happened. Laxus didn't really understood himself by what miracle an innocent girl like Mira just achieved such prowess. The young woman did the same with one of the men holding Laxus. It was exactly the diversion he needed and, giving one hit with his shoulder, he recovered his freedom, blocking just in time a hit aimed at Mira temple.

\- Thanks, she said out of breath.

\- We're not out of it yet, he simply said, his back to Mira's while their opponents where trying to circle them.

Indeed, they weren't out of the woods yet, but with her, at least, they had a chance. Ready to parry another attack, he couldn't help himself to wonder where Mira got those abilities. Only minutes ago, he never would give her a chance against them, but now? Mira just revealed herself as a totally different person. She really was amazing.

 **You liked it? Expect more action for the next chapters ;)**

 **Lily xx**


	7. Chapter 7 : Problems

**Hey guys! First of all, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who Fav/Followed/Review my fanfiction! And thank you to all the readers as well :)**

 **That said, Miraxus chapter for today. But don't worry Gale fans, they'll have their own chapter soon enough ;)**

Mira was out of breath. Even though she trained daily, the effort she was demanding from her body for a long moment already started to weight her down and tiredness was taking over her muscles. With a quick look on Laxus, she could tell he was in the same situation as her.

\- You're holding on? He said as if he could read her mind.

\- Could be worst. You?

\- Same here. But it'd be about time we get rid of the two last ones.

Mira nodded in agreement even if he couldn't see her. Two men were lying on the ground, unconscious, but the two remaining seemed the toughest and showed less signs of fatigue than Laxus and herself. Redoubling their efforts, they managed to put out a third one who, destabilised from Mira's feint, took Laxus's punch right in the face.

\- Only one of those scumbags left! Smiled Laxus, obviously relived to see the odds getting in their favor.

Now alone against his two opponents, the man turned around and rushed to the hangar.

\- What a coward! Exclaimed Laxus, visibly destabilised, before continuing. You really think you can hide in there? He shouted, entering the shack behind the man.

\- Laxus wait! Yelled Mira. It must be a…

The blond man understood to late from what the young woman was trying to warn him when he saw a gun pointed on him. "That's why he came here…to get the weapon" he thought, angry he didn't thought of it sooner.

\- Oh! You and your little bitch aren't so confidant anymore! He said, seeming to savor each word.

\- Stop it! Were only trying to defend ourselves! We don't even know what's happening here, intervened Mira with the strongest voice she could use.

\- Maybe _you_ 're not, be _he_ already has a good idea of what's going on. He said, agitating the gun in Laxus's direction. But I can also be kind if I want to. Run away now and there will only be one death.

Mira felt her blood boiling right through her veins. If he thought she would let Laxus to die, he was sorely mistaken.

\- Do as he says Mira, settled Laxus in a firm voice. It was stupid enough to come in the first place. Do not take another idiot decision.

Did he really just used her nickname? Until now, he only used her full name. She shook her head. "You got more important things to focus on" she mentally reprimanded herself. An escape… She needed to come up with something that wouldn't end with Laxus's death. A shiver of disgust crossed her spine at that thought. No. No way she'd let that happen. Not again…

\- You herd your friend? Scram!

\- No!

\- What? You dare… he started. Stay were you are or I swear you'll be the first one to die! He shouted quickly as she was taking the two last steps before she reached the man.

The gun was now not more than an inch from her heart. One wrong move and it was over. She took a couple of seconds to analyse one last time what she must do while faking despair. She had to look troubled, unable to act. She must be close enough. She must deviate to the right to avoid Laxus. Okay, everything seems right, she thought. Although it seemed an eternity had passed, her cogitation had only lasted a few seconds. With a warning, she put on a serious look and deviated the weapon while grabbing with strength the arm holding it.

As planned, her adversary didn't saw the riposte come and the gun was brought away from her vital organs. That didn't meant he was helpless. He pulled the trigger as soon as he understood what had happen… way too soon. The young woman mentally thanked herself for the precaution she took by deviating to her right. If not, Laxus would probably have been shoot. However, a sharp pain startled her, making her almost drop her grip on the arm, still wrestling for the gun's control. She was weakening. She was about to let go. Then a big hit on her opponent made him drop his gun. She fell on her side, knowing she had succeeded.

* * *

Mira, that idiot reckless stubborn girl, just did the stupidest but most courageous thing he ever saw. Everything went so fast that he only understood what just happened when he saw a pool of blood growing under Mira. Her right leg was hit by a bullet. And even then, there she was, keeping on the fight against the man who had sworn to kill him. Without wasting any additional second, he hit their opponent with every ounce of force he still had, making him fall to a safe distance from Mira, the weapon now in the girl's trembling hands. He added a couple of hits to be sure the man wouldn't fight back and grabbed the collar of his shirt with two hands, pinning him on the wall.

\- Who are you working for?

He laughed. A nasty and confronting one.

\- And why should I tell _you_?

Laxus hit him again. Shit! With Mira injured, he didn't have time for that crap. However, it may be his only chance to locate his father.

\- I don't give a crap about your sloppy business. I only want to know if you're working for Ivan Dreyar.

\- And to whom do I owe the honor? He replied, now curious to the name's mention.

Obviously, he was surprised Laxus knew Ivan. He was aware of something, there weren't any doubts.

\- Laxus Dreyar, his son. And you can trust my word when I say it would be good for your heath to answer me!

\- All I can tell you is to come back in that same hangar, precisely two weeks from now. I'll give him your message. If the boss wants to see you, trust me, he will.

\- And if I want to see him now?

\- In that case, you'll have to torture me in vain while your little girlfriend loses every drop of blood she has left.

Laxus let out a curse. He didn't really have another choice except trusting him. He had to help the one who save his life barely a couple of minutes ago. Without warning, he gave a violent punch on the temple of his interlocutor, making him lost conscience for good and went to Mirajane.

\- You're an idiot. He dropped wearily, kneeling next to her.

\- I have to admit it wasn't my best idea, she agreed with a grimace of pain. But I'd do it again, she added.

It troubled Laxus a little but he didn't let it show. He ripped a sleeve from his shirt and made a bandage out of it. Once he was done, he placed a hand behind her back and under her knees, careful to not hurt her, and lifted Mira in his arm.

\- Thanks, he whispered as Mira's head rested on his shoulder.

\- My pleasure, she mumbled half asleep.

\- Oi! Don't fall asleep now! He said, shaking her lightly. You lost too much blood, do not sleep before we get to the hospital.

\- O…kay.

Laxus sighed and accelerated his pace. Once in the car, he took the hospital's direction, grumbling once in a while she must wake up. "It's gonna be a long night" he thought.

* * *

Mira looked at her decent sterile bandage. Stiches held the wound closed. Even if the one Laxus had made her was rough, it likely saved her from a hemorrhage. With her crouches' help, which she must use for about two weeks, and armed with pain killers and antibiotics, she went to meet Laxus in the waiting room.

\- Finally done? The impatient man asked seeing her.

\- Yes. We can leave.

\- About time! I'm drained.

Mira had to admit they were in bad shape. He may not have injuries as severe as Mira's bullet wound but a black eye was starting to take form around Laxus's left eye and many bruises covered both their bodies. That aside, the sun was already rising in the horizon and they were exhausted.

\- I rented a room in the motel across the road. The car's already parked there.

Mira nodded before initiating clumsy steps with her crouches. After a couple of annoyingly slow footsteps, Laxus raised his eyes to the sky, took her crouches from her hands and lifted her like a couple of hours ago.

\- It would've take all night, he justified himself to Mira's interrogating look.

\- The night is already over, she pointed out.

\- Tsss. You're such a pain when you want to.

The comment made Mira smile but she didn't add anything. When they entered the room, he put her on one of the two beds and dropped unceremoniously on the second. By the time Mira was able to find a more or less comfortable way to sleep because of her leg, she could already ear light snores. The young woman tried to do the same, ignoring the presentment that problems were just starting.


	8. Chapter 8 : Get to know each other

Mira woke up tired as if she didn't slept at all. Well, it was kind of true. Just like she feared, she had a really light sleep that night because of her pained leg and that, not considering all the times she suddenly woke up by moving her wound in her sleep. She somehow managed to sleep to a certain point because when she opened her eyes, Laxus wasn't in bed anymore. He was sit on it, is back in her direction while looking through the window. He seemed sad, just like on the ferry. He was obviously thinking about yesterday's events and the young woman now knew it was about his father.

Mira hadn't known Laxus's father, but the events seemed recent enough when Makarov took care of her brother and her. Then, Mira wasn't really interested about anything other than own drama. Anyway, she thought, even younger, Laxus never was the kind of guy to talk, so things would probably have been the same. She sighed. Ignoring the pain, she lifted herself up and made a couple of hesitant steps, using the bed as support. Laxus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice her approaching. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned to her. His face seemed to say "since when are you up?" Then his traits went neutral again, taking his stare back to the window.

\- How are you feeling? Asked Mira worried.

\- You're the one that got shot, he said diverting the question. How do _you_ feel?

\- I'm okay, she answered with a smile.

\- You should sit with that leg, he said keeping that sober tone he was using since the beginning of the discussion.

His eyes were still aiming outside, not looking something in particular. There was nothing to look at anyway.

\- I'm okay… really, don't worry! Answered Mira. And anyway, it doesn't hurt that much! She lied, taking her characteristic joyful tone.

\- Tssss.

Instead of the reaction of relief she was hoping for, he turned back, finally taking his burning look from the window.

\- Aren't you sick of faking?

She definitely wasn't expecting _that_. The young woman was staring at Laxus, agape.

\- Wh…haaat? She finally managed to say.

\- You know dawn right what I'm saying. Your constant smile, your fake joy. It's obvious it huts like hell! Damn it! I heard you turning all night Mira.

When he saw she wasn't about to retort, he continued.

\- Last night, I saw the true Mirajane. If you're always that happy, why did you learn to fight like that?

\- Can't a girl simply like martial arts?

\- If that was the case, you wouldn't have hid it, right?

The white haired girl was caught off guard. She always thought Laxus was ignorant to what anyone could feel. And there he did just, in only a few hours in her company, pierced the shell she forged around herself since her sister's death.

\- Whatever, he concluded. You don't have to do that.

A tear crossed he cheek. She haven't cried in front of anyone in six years. How that egocentric guy did just manage to make her react that way? He may not be that self-centred after all.

Within a minute, Mira could swear she saw a smile in the corner of his lips when he noticed the tear. Normally, Mira would've think of him as an insensitive man, but she now knew it wasn't the case. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, she knew he was slowly stating to let go. He dried the tear with his thumb then stood up as if nothing just happened.

\- Pick up your stuff, we're leaving.

\- What stuff? She sneakered, looking with disgust to her still blood covered clothes.

Laxus was also wearing the same t-shirt from which a sleeve was missing. When the blond man understood she probably didn't had time to pack anything when his sneaky grandfather send her to his pursuit, he let out an annoyed smile. He searched his bag before throwing a pair of joggings at her face.

\- It's twice my size! Exclaimed Mira.

\- Put a hair elastic on it or something! Unless you want to keep those on? He added pointing her soiled and pierced pants.

Mira went to the bathroom, put on the sports pants and tightened the exceeding fabric with her hair elastic. "The look is horrible", she laugh at herself, contemplating in the mirror. Oh well, like Laxus said, it was way better than her own pants… or at least what was remaining of it. After rolling the bottom of the pants, she got out of the washroom.

\- Oh! She whispered to herself seeing that Laxus had taken of his shirt to put another, non-ripped, one.

Okay… she already knew Laxus was well built, but, how could she put it… it was way better seeing than guessing.

\- Got a problem? He asked in front of her blank look.

\- No, she lied. My leg's just a little sore.

\- Its normal when walking without your crutches like you are, he criticised.

On that note, he turned back to pick a clean shirt. Jeez, thought Mira, his back is not half bad either… Oh would you calm down! She reprimanded herself. Determined to not be interrogated anymore on her currant train of thoughts, she went to her crutches and pretended to wait for him.

\- Took you long enough! She teased him.

\- Shut up Mira.

* * *

Levy was shitting with her book at one of the cafeteria tables. However, she barely had time to read a few pages before her two best friends, Jet and Droy, met with her. They weren't really Fairy Tail employees. Being delivery men, their round was three times a week to refill the kitchen's refrigerators. Oddly, they most of the time managed to eat lunch with her even the days they didn't have any delivery at the hostel. The blue haired girl was listening to them narrating an anecdote from their last delivery when M. Makarov placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

\- Hello M. Makarov!

\- Hi Levy! Sorry for scaring you.

\- No bother, she reassured him.

\- Can I ask you a favor? He demanded.

\- Of course! What is it?

\- I need you to recover one of our cars in Hargeon.

\- Hargeon! Exclaimed Levy. It's a four hour drive from here! Why is it that far?

\- Mira and Laxus when there for… business. They had an accident and Mira was wounded. They only could bring on of the two cars back.

\- Mira? How is she? She pressed him with questions, worried.

\- She fine now, he simply said. So? Can I count on you?

\- Sure!

\- You should bring someone with you. Both of them seemed quiet about their trip and I'm worried it could be dangerous.

She could read in Makarov's eyes something worrisome. And Mira keeping something from M. Makarov? She was sure of one thing, she was better off taking the owner's advice and chose a partner for that job. Makarov was barely done, when her two friends started bickering and begging her to pick one of them as her accompanist.

\- Bring me with you Levy! Exclaimed Jet, practically yelling

\- No me! Added Droy.

The young woman sighed. Even though she adored them, one like the other, she just hated managing those kind of situations. She already had rejected each and every one of their invitations to dates but neither of them ever let go. What was Makarov thinking by talking about that request in front of them…

\- I'll go, settled a hoarse voice Levy was starting to know very well.

No. _He_ would never offer to accompany her. It couldn't really be…

\- Gajeel?

\- The old man said you should bring someone to keep you safe, right?

She nodded in approbation.

\- In that case, you'll have to bring a real man with you if you want your protection to be worth it, he added in a detached tone, glaring at Jet and Droy.

Levy knew they were dying to retort to Gajeel's insult. She also knew they were afraid of Gajeel.

\- So you're ready to endure my presence a whole day? She kid him.

\- If I must, he growled.

\- You volunteered!

\- Someone has to get the work done the right way, he complained.

Despite their never-ending bickering, both of them headed for their respective apartment, that to say practically the same direction, to pack their stuff. Better be safe than sorry, thought Levy even if they were supposed to be back tonight. She also took a book to distract herself on the road, but, for the first time in her life, she hope she wouldn't use it. Despite the fact that she wanted to strangle the guy more times than not, she wanted to know more about Gajeel. With a little chance… Maybe they could get to know each other.

 **Little reference to the Tenro arc when Gajeel offers himself as Levy's partner. And an opportunity for Mira to have a nice peek at Laxus! Hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for your comments!**

 **Lily xx**


	9. Chapter 9 : Questions

**There you go guys! The Gale chapter I promised you! Hope you'll like it! :)**

Levy was sitting next to Gajeel in the small plane flying to Hargeon. The trip in its all exceeding the duration of a normal work day, Makarov offered them to pay for their plane ticket on their way to the car, driving on the way back, to minimise the travelling time. However, the plane taking off only that evening, they'll still bust their hours. Their boss offered them to pay extra hours but Levy assured him that compensating for the travel expenses was enough, much to Gajeel's displeasure. He knew that both of them already owed so much to the old man but he couldn't help himself from expressing his annoyance. Why did he accept that task already? Ah yeah, to prevent dumb and dumber to go with her. However, he was still wondering why the idea of them accompanying Levy was bothering him, making him let out a growl.

\- Are you okay? Asked the young women who didn't say a word since the beginning of the trip.

\- Fine.

\- You don't seem like it, she told unsure.

\- If I told you I'm fine it's because I am! He barked.

\- Okay! Okay! Jeez! I was only asking, she said a little dreamy.

"Pfffff", he thought, "she asks me if I'm fine and then puts that face on". She seemed to be concerned about something. "Not like I was interested in what she's thinking about" he thought. His mouth decided otherwise.

\- What are you thinking about? He surprised himself.

No answer. The shrimp was staring at the seat in front of her and the idiom "lost in her thoughts" never made that much sense.

\- Shrimp! I'm talking to you!

\- Hen? She said getting out of her trance while he was clapping his fingers in front of her face.

\- What are you thinking about? He repeated, now yelling to her.

If he seemed attentive and interested the first time he asked, now, it almost looked like he was threatening her.

\- You don't have to yell! She shouted nearly as loud as him.

\- Tssss, was his only answer while he leaned on his seat, crossing his arms in from of him.

\- You're sulking now?

No answer. The tension feel at once while Levy burst to laugh, holding her stomach whit both hands.

\- What the hell are you laughing about? He growled.

\- The big bad Gajeel his sulking, hahahahaha!

\- That not funny…. And I'm not even sulking. You getting on my nerves that's all.

To tell the truth, her laugh was rather contagious and she didn't get on his nerves that much… just a little.

\- So? You'll tell me what you were thinking about or not? He said after a moment, his sulking frown still on.

Levy's expression went back to a serious one. What could she possibly have on her mind?

\- I was thinking about the reasons Mira and Laxus would let a car there.

\- The old man explained that, she was injured.

\- Too many things just don't add up. Starting with the reasons that brought them that far away. Fairy Tail never makes business with Hargeon. Also, why would they take two vehicles to go there if they were working together?

\- You're asking too many questions shrimp. What's important is to bring back that stupid car, right?

The bluenette seemed to reflect on that a moment than nodded in agreement.

\- You're probably right.

A silence took place between both of them. It wasn't the awkward silence generated most of the time with two people that barely know each other. It was quite the opposite. Gajeel though the silence was actually… comfortable.

* * *

A silence took place between her and Gajeel. It was comfortable, she though. She didn't felt the obligation to talk or to invent any random and boring conversations just to compensate for the lack of words. Even though she promised herself she wouldn't read during the trip, she took her novel from her bag. It wasn't to avoid Gajeel. Way too often, she used her books to escape from the unpleasant company of someone. This time, as weird as it could seem, she had the impression that reading was getting them closer.

After a moment, she noticed Gajeel looking to her book above her shoulder. Look, not read, because it was practically impossible he knew the language the book was written in. Normally, Levy hated when people did that while she was reading. Then again, when it was Gajeel, it wasn't unpleasant.

The plane finally landed and both of them got out of it a couple of minutes later.

\- The port is thirty minutes by foot from the airport. Do we walk or should we call a cab? Asked the blue haired girl.

\- By the time the cab gets here we'll already be half there. I'm walking, he decided, starting to walk without waiting for her.

Levy had to run to catch up and, even when she had actually caught up, she had to do twice as much steps as him to keep up his pace.

\- Do you really have to walk this fast? She complained, out of breath, after a couple of long minutes.

\- Gihi! It's your own fault for having such short legs! He laughed.

\- As if I'm short on purpose! You're just a…Umph!

Levy's sentence was cut off when she ran into Gajeel who stopped without a warning.

\- What's your problem? She started before being interrupted by Gajeel's hand on her mouth.

His look, normally careless, was more rigid. He motioned her to be silent and pointed something. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look in the dark before she could identify a ruined car. The windows were broken and it was all battered. Her eyes widened in horror when she realised it was the car Gajeel and her were supposed to recover.

\- Who could have done such a thing? She whispered to her partner.

\- I'll go take a look, he said without answering. Stay right there.

\- Gajeel wait!

\- I told you to stay here! Those who did that might still be around.

Before she could retort that it was dangerous for him as well, he was already too far to speak to him without yelling. She wasn't comfortable with the idea, far from it, but did as he said anyway, knowing she could only get in Gajeel's way if she did otherwise. She sighed in relief when he indicated the way was clear. She made a few steps in his direction when a force pulled her backwards. Surprised, it took her a moment to understand that it was a hand, tightening painfully around her wrist, that violently dragged her back.

Far from her, she could hear Gajeel's voice shouting her name. It gave her the courage she needed to hit a precise point in her attacker's throat, thanks to her many action books for the tip, stopping his breading for a moment. It bought her just enough time for her to use the oldest trick in the book: a good old kick between the legs. Once she was free from his grip, she ran with all her might and located Gajeel, running as well in her direction. Giving in to her instincts, she threw herself into the young man's harms, as if he was a shelter.

* * *

\- You're okay? He asked embarrassed and at the same time proud that she chose to hide in his harms.

She confirmed she wasn't injured with a nod.

\- We gotta go… Now! He said, peering nervously around. I'm sure he isn't alone.

The young woman, still in his harms, nodded again. Before they even could make a single step, gunshots could be heard in the dark. Shit, he told himself. Impossible to know from where they were coming from. Not wanting to have a tiny person like her off his sight, he took her hand and ran in the direction opposite to the sea. It was their best chance, he thought. Otherwise, they could easily be cornered. Chance wasn't on the side though. He sensed his muscles tightened when he saw the silvery sheen caused by the canon of a gun and then, the man that was holding it. Followed closely by two other man plus the one that attacked Levy.

Obviously, they were implied in a fight not long ago. Their faces were covered in bruises and one of them had a large cut through his eyebrow, clearly the result of a punch. Sadly, whoever inflicted this to them did it when they weren't all armed. They were too close, running would be an invitation to shoot them. A small hand tightened in his. Gajeel's anger only grew more. This little shrimp in love with books shouldn't be in that kind of situation.

\- We told Dreyar two weeks! Shouted the one with the damaged eye.

\- We don't know was you're talking about! Told them Levy.

"In what mess did that moron just threw us in" thought Gajeel clenching his teeth.

\- As if he didn't send you to get the car. I saw you sneaking around it. Whoops! Sorry about that by the way. We kind of accidently broke it, he said with sarcasm triggering his allies' laughs.

\- We were told to pick up the car. Obviously, rats damaged it, so we don't have anything to do here anymore, settled Gajeel.

\- Not so fast! Said their distasteful interlocutor. What proves me Dreyar isn't simply impatient?

\- You really think I'd bring that little shrimp with me if I knew it was dangerous? Stormed Gajeel, Levy's hand still tight in his.

\- She nonetheless is a fierce one your shrimp, he said giving a look in the direction of the man still standing oddly after the bluenette's retort.

Gajeel could only smirk to that.

\- I can agreed to that! She can hit hard if she wants to, he said with a reference to their first meeting.

He ignored Levy's stare. It wasn't time for jokes. He had to find a way to get out of that shit.

\- What do you want with us so we can get it over, spat Gajeel.

\- I want you to deliver a message, he said pulling Levy unceremoniously to him, pointing a gun on her temple.

Gajeel's blood was boiling from the excess of rage but the slightest misstep on his behalf and Levy would be the one to pay. It took him all his will to say still when Levy's hand was ripped from his.

\- Now we can discuss, said the man. Here's my message.

Without warning, he struck him a blow in the stomach which emptied his lungs from their content. It was Levy's turn to scream his name, but he knew neither of them could do a thing.

\- He also forgot that.

He drove his knee to his face, taking advantage of the fact that he was bent to recuperate some air. Blood was streaming form his eyebrow from a wound similar to the one the man had. There weren't any doubts, it was Laxus that hurt him that way and he was passing his anger on him. Satisfied, he grabbed Gajeel by the collar and stamped him into the building behind them.

\- Say to Dreyar the next one of his little friends to come here within the next 13 days is dead. I won't let any other chances.

Gajeel glared at him with such intensity he was on the impression he could see, in a brief instant, fear in his enemies' eyes even with his advantageous situation. He finally let him go. The other did the same with Levy who rejoin him as soon as she was free. When they were out of sight, she finally dare to speak, bringing her shaking hands closer to his bruised eye.

\- Don't worry shrimp, I'll be fine.

She examined it anyway with attention with her large hazel eyes, looking for any sign that could prove the opposite. Her analyse completed, she allowed herself to sigh in relief.

\- I swear to you, that Dreyar jerk owe us some serious explanations, he growled.

Levy's suspicions were founded. The whole thing was shady and answers were missing to too many questions.

 **Next chapter will be the first where the four of them will really interact together. In other words, the ambience will be…electric! ;)**

 **See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Two weeks

\- Laxus wait! Yelled Mira, walking as fast as she could with her crutches.

\- The fact that I let you follow me once doesn't gives you the right to do it again. He commented annoyed without bothering to turn.

\- Pffff, the only reason you let me follow you was because I prevent you from getting a bullet through your skull!

He turned now, obviously irritated, scanning the surrounding to make sure no one had heard.

\- Just yell it for everyone to hear why don't you? I swear Mira, if someone else get wind of it…

\- What will you do Laxus? She interrupted him. Injure my other leg?

\- You really are a pain when you want to.

\- You already said that!

\- Well I mean it!

He turned again and went through the steps separating him from his apartment bloc.

\- I just want to know what you're planning to do about it! Said Mira, out of breath.

\- None of your business.

\- Yes, it is now, she said glancing at her wound.

\- Tssss, was his only answer. Laxus was irritated, Mira knew it with certitude, but it was out of question she'd let him alone with his demons. Especially if his past was leading him into situations as dangerous as Hargeon's events.

\- You know I won't let go, she added with a challenging tone.

\- That one of the reasons why you're a pain, he said. Five minutes! Not a single one more, he settled, lifting her up to climb the stairs.

\- Wait! What are you…

\- You really think I'll talk about it were anyone could hear?

\- I will soon start to like that kind of method of transportation, she laughed.

\- Keep dreaming.

Once in his apartment, he dropped the young woman on the couch and sat in front of her. It didn't took a lot of observation from Mira to understand Laxus wasn't the organised type of guy.

\- So? You plan to go there? Asked Mira, removing a dirty plate to stretch out her wounded leg.

\- What are you talking about?

\- And you're the one who told me to stop acting? You know damn right what I'm talking about!

Laxus couldn't help himself from smiling despite his annoyance.

\- I'll go in two weeks… alone. He specified.

Mira didn't add anything. Sadly, she knew the answer before he said a thing.

\- I was expecting a major opposition from you, he smiled, satisfied.

\- I know that even if I object, you'll do as you wish.

\- And you're damn right about that.

\- I also know you'll bring me with you!

\- No way! He shouted, his limited amount of patience starting to be all used up.

\- And no way you're going on your own! Cut Mira, keeping her calm.

\- Have you seen in what state our last trip put you in? He yelled indicating her leg with his hand. You can't even walk properly without me!

Red tinted Mira's cheeks. She would not change her mind though.

\- If I can't go myself, I'll have to find someone to do it for me!

\- Who the hell do you think you are? I'm warning you Mirajane, _no one_ else must know.

He had raised from his seat, getting closer on the effect of anger. His face was only an inch or two from hers when he stopped. His eyes were expressing rage, but also, paying attention, a certain anxiety. She wanted to tell him she understood, that she was with him, that she only wanted to be sure everything would be fine… But it was so much harder to tell than to think.

\- Listen Laxus…

\- DREYAR!

A voice full of anger, accompanied by a hammering on the door of the apartment, was calling him. If possible, the blonde's expression filled with even more rage.

\- Just open the damn door you asshole! I know you're there! He barked again.

\- Calm down… It's no use, said a small voice to the first one.

The newcomers' exchange was interrupted by the violent opening of the door by Laxus.

\- I won't tell you twice, shouted Laxus to Gajeel without letting anyone the chance to place a word. It troublesome enough the old man let a bastard like you in here… Don't push you luck!

That said, completely ignoring Levy, he initiated to slam the door but Gajeel wasn't ready to conclude the conversation yet.

\- No way you're getting out of this so easily. The shrimp and I almost got killed while retrieving you stupid car!

\- What? Exclaimed Mira, who had heard everything, while Gajeel broke through, closely followed by an uncomfortable Levy.

\- The old man asked Levy to get the car you left in Hargeon. Who was those guys?

Gajeel, with a rage comparable to the young Dreyar's, seemed to be ready to start a fight any moment. Arms around his torso, restraining, or at least trying to restrain him, calmed him down a little though.

\- Let go of me, you'll hurt yourself! I have a message to deliver, he said referring to the hits he received without the possibility to defend himself.

\- Gajeel, we got through it, no need to be so worked up…

\- You should listen to the kid and get the hell out of it, growled Laxus.

\- Who are you calling a kid? He barked, the envy to hit Laxus growing more and more.

\- ENOUGH! Yelled Mira. She made a couple of laborious steps to take place between the two men, keeping her balance on one leg only to spare the injured one.

While she didn't clear the air, at least Mira had the merit to concentrate their attention on her.

\- You don't like each other, we know it! No need to make a scene. Laxus, it's normal for Gajeel to be upset, she added.

To the glare Laxus was giving her, she continued.

\- Gajeel, it's not Laxus' fault… and I think it would be best to keep this whole thing silent, she said, begging the young man and her friend to not talk about what happened.

They could feel an unpleasant tension in the room. Levy was the one to break the silence after a moment.

\- Mira, what's happening? Asked the troubled blue haired girl.

\- It only concerns Laxus, she said before the later could react again. I can assure you, he did nothing wrong, she added to their questioning looks. I'm sorry you got involved in this mess.

\- Mira… Started Levy worried for those whom she knew for years.

\- Everything's gonna be fine, Mira said with her famous smile to reassure her, knowing Laxus would hate that act. Please, don't tell M. Makarov.

* * *

Levy wasn't convinced by Mira. Everything was clearly _not_ fine. She also knew the respect and admiration the young receptionist had for the hostel's owner. Hiding something from him was definitely suspicious. But whatever was the trouble Laxus was in, Levy had to respect their choice.

Against her will, she agreed to let go. Levy give a look at Gajeel. Seeing his murderous glare still pointed on Makarov's grandson, she knew he didn't understood the gravity of the situation and the pain Laxus seemed to have. Insensitive idiot, she thought, sighing. She barely knew Laxus, and even was a little afraid of him, but she also was aware that Mira was worried about him. And that was enough for Levy.

\- Let's go Gajeel, she said in a resigned voice.

\- What? No way we're letting him have it that easy after what happened! He began to complain, getting dangerously closer to Laxus, his fist raised.

On his behalf, Laxus responded without hesitation to the provocation and was ready to counterattack. Not thinking, the young woman took place in front of Gajeel, getting in his way.

\- Scram shrimp! He barked with frustration for her getting in the confrontation.

\- Let's go Gajeel, she repeated with a firm voice, way stronger than what she ever thought she could do.

Gajeel seemed to be in a painful internal dilemma between listening to his fists, like always, or letting go for once. Against all odds, he finally capitulated, lowering his arm and slamming the door on the way out. Levy let out a sigh of relief.

\- I don't know if you know what you're doing Mira, but I'll trust you.

She did a couple of steps to get out of the apartment, then turned to add a last precision.

\- One of those guys threatened to kill the next person who goes there before the two weeks are over. Just make sure no one else goes there by mistake.

On that note, she closed, with much more gentleness than Gajeel, the door behind her. For listening to his never-ending complains on Makarov's "stupidity" for offering him an apartment across Laxus', she knew he lived on the other side of the hall. Anyway, if she had any doubts left an instant before, the slamming sound of a second door confirmed the location of Gajeel's apartment.

\- Can I come in? She asked while the hot-tempered man answered without making the effort of hiding his frustration.

\- Tsss…

Gajeel let the door open, probably to let her in, hoped Levy. He didn't wait for her reaction and when back on his couch. She was surprised to see how clean the place was compared to his neighbour's, but she hadn't have the occasion to say any comment. When she arrived in the living room, she had to concentrate to not burst in laugh seeing him petting a black cat. He seemed to be evacuating his frustration each time his hand passed on the poor thing to the point Levy was wondering how it was still alive. Apparently, it was not the small cat's opinion and he was happily purring.

\- He's cute! She said about the feline.

\- He's _not_ cute! He's a real cat!

Levy raised her eyes to the sky, not the least impressed by Gajeel's childish reaction and sat next to him, petting the cat as well. After a moment, she felt his surprised look on her.

\- What?

\- Normally he only lets me near him! He said, a childish smile on his face.

\- Are you sure you're not the one not letting others near him? She teased.

\- Pfffff, he sulked again.

This time, Levy knew he wasn't sincere. When she heard his stomach growl, surprise she though with sarcasm, she started to laugh for good.

\- Come here, I'll make you something to eat.

\- You're at my place shrimp…

\- What? It's not a normal thing to take over other's kitchen? She faked to be offended. If that's the case, I'll have to talk to a certain someone!

\- Gihi! You're not even able to cook at your place! And you think you'll be able to handle my kitchen?

For an instant, she stared at him, searching for a good retort. She found none and stuck her tongue out before running in the kitchen's direction. She wasn't able to go far though before being caught by the giant and thrown on his shoulder.

\- Let go of me! She screamed laughing.

\- Gihi! Hands off my kitchen, he said searching in his refrigerator as if she wasn't struggling to get off. If you liked the pasta of last time, prepare yourself to be swept off your feet… even more than now, gihi!

\- You're such a dumbass! She shouted, knowing that even with the insult, she wasn't able to hide another burst of laugh.

* * *

In the following days, Mira tried to act normal. Even if her leg was still painful, she could move more and more without her crutches to the point she barely needed them. Sometimes, when she was about to lose her balance or seem to be in too much pain, Laxus was quickly giving her a hand, not hiding his annoyance, and disappeared again, barking orders, especially to Natsu like always. As for Levy, Gajeel never far from her even if they seemed to be constantly bickering, she was giving Mira brief worried looks to check if everything was fine. To those, Mira always answered with a radiant smile.

Every day was longer than the other for Mira and the worry she felt for him was constantly growing. However, the time flew way to fast to her taste and, without even noticing, the two weeks delay was over.

 **There you go! Good thing the girls were there. Otherwise, Laxus' apartment would've be seriously damaged ;)**

 **Also, I know I'm repeating myself but thanks for all your reads, follow/favs and comments :) It's highly appreciated!**

 **Have a nice day! Lily xx**


	11. Chapter 11 : Demons

Mira woke up way before her alarm. Five AM. She desperately needed some sleep, to accumulate the amount of energy needed to survive the day ahead. Laxus would attempt to meet his father that day. Even though the man they encountered didn't specified a particular hour, it was indirectly agreed that the sun must be down. That give them the day to get there. That said, she first needed to convince Laxus to let her be by his side. They didn't really talked about it since he flatly refused her demand in his apartment two weeks ago.

Mira already took the decision to go though, and that, whatever his answer was. In one case, she'd follow him like the first time, looking out for him from the distance. In the other, the less likely, but also the scenario she was hoping the most to happen, she would be with him not only to be sure everything was going well but also to give him her support… If only he could accept other's help… The young woman sighed. He will have no choice but to accept her help. Not for something that important.

She turned in her bed for a moment, but, couldn't help herself anymore and got up. A quarter past five. Decidedly, the day will be the longest ever! In the hours that followed, way too long to her taste, she prepared a little bag, making sure not to borrow Laxus' pants again. Red colored the cheeks of the white haired girl. Even if the pants were exaggeratedly too big for her, she loved the smell of them. A mix of clean laundry and his personal odor. Since when did she appreciated those kind of details? Since when did she only noticed them? But the young woman knew the answer. It was since that morning, in the hotel. It wasn't because of the heavenly vision she had catching him while he was changing, even though that didn't harm. It was rather the ease in which he managed to understand her, how she acted, piercing the defences she had built around her. Not counting the fact that she herself had access to a glimpse of his personality which so many people didn't know.

For what seemed an eternity to her, she waited for time to pass then took her phone and dialed M. Makarov's number. With a voice she tried her best to weaken, she announced she wasn't feeling well and that she couldn't work that afternoon. It broke her heart to lie to her boss, but she knew it was the right decision.

Ignoring the persisting pain in her leg despite the huge progress she had made, she climbed the stairs to the third floor of Laxus' building and knocked. With a look on the young man, she knew that, just like her, he was awake for along moment already. Realising the identity of the person behind the door, Laxus' intrigued expressing changed to a discouraged one.

\- Out of question, he cut her out before she could say a word.

\- You don't even know what I was going to say! She protested.

\- I'm well aware you were going to harass me again to accompany me and the answer to that is: out of question!

Mira made an annoyed pout, crossing her arms, as if she was waiting for him to change his mind.

\- You're in the way, he said.

\- Anyways, you're not leaving without me, right?

\- I don't know what's the freaken problem with your ears or if the problem is between them but You. Are. _Not._ Coming.

He had put a silence between each word, making an obvious effort to not scream and alert everyone.

\- Yes. I. Am. She said imitating his attitude.

\- Just get out of the way!

He moved her on the side with the back of his hand.

\- Laxus… she called him with a trembling voice while he made a couple of steps to the stairs.

For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to turn. Then, with a self-control that surprised Mira, even with his apparent contrariety, he stopped, waiting for her to speak.

\- I know where it is. Want it or not, you won't be alone today. Even if I have to follow you by driving in another car, I'll be there. I just wanted you to know.

Mira surprised herself with the calm she was able to keep while announcing him her intentions. She was however drowned by anxiety. She knew Laxus was too, in his own way. He sighed, or growled in frustration, she wasn't sure… probably a mix of both, thought Mira.

\- You can come with me to Hargeon, he let out. But you're not going out of the car if my father really is there. I have to do this alone.

It was his condition. And it was reasonable. Relieved, Mira followed him to a car she easily recognised as one of M. Makarov's. He must have taken it the night before. She silently sat on the passenger's seat while Laxus was starting the engine. The silence was there most of the way, a tension reigning in the automobile.

\- Laxus? She finally broke the silence.

He turned his look on her. What she saw broke her heart. Even if he put back on his annoyed expression only a slip second later, Mira had time to see what he was trying to hide. His eyes had express pain, anxiety and most likely anticipation. Will his father really live up to his expectations after all these years? Will he only be there? At that moment, Mira understood Ivan Dreyar represented all of the blond man's inner demons and that, tonight, everything will be questioned. Without thinking, the young woman put her hand on his, lying itself on the shifter. His hand stiffened but didn't flinch. Encouraged, Mira tightened a little her hand on his, showing she was giving him her support.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest wait of his whole life, Laxus parked at the entrance of the port. He still didn't understood why he didn't remove his hand, but the heat from Mira's appeased him… a little. When he stopped the car, he turned to Mira. The later understood by the look he gave her that it was now time to honor her promise and to wait for him. She nodded to indicate she would do as agreed.

The young man was relieved. He wasn't in the mood for another confrontation and he wanted to do that alone. He also wanted her to stay out of all this. His own thoughts startled him. Since he saw her true colors, Laxus surprised himself to worry about what happened to her. Probably because she'd been injured by his fault… Stupid culpability, he thought.

Without a word, he let behind him the car and walked to the hangar. No one was there. The sun was barely down. Even if it was not likely that someone would be there that early, Laxus couldn't completely ignore the bad impression that his father wasn't going to be there.

As if he hadn't do it enough, the impatient young man waited again. Then he saw it. A shadow afar. The one that was only a memory. His father's. He was escorted, but that, Laxus didn't give a crap. He couldn't keep his attention elsewhere than on Ivan Dreyar.

Except a couple of grey hair contrasting with his black locks and a couple of wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, he hadn't change. But what was he even expecting? If for him, six years made the difference between his teenage years and adulthood, for a man in his fifties, it was only a little portion of his life. He finally was a couple of steps from him.

\- Ivan, he let out.

\- Is it all you have to say to your father after all those years, he said with an evil smile.

Laxus didn't add a thing, simply staring at his father. The later was also staring, seeming to analyse every part of him.

\- You achieved to be a real man after all, he said with satisfaction. Last time I saw you I was wondering if you would one day have any muscular mass…

\- Why didn't you tell me you were out of jail? Laxus cut him off. For God's sake, I didn't even know you were in prison! He stormed out.

He wasn't expecting himself to react that way, but the frustration that had accumulated in him during all those years finally burst out.

\- You weren't ready, he simply said. The fact that you're here now means that you are.

\- Not ready? You vanished without a word! And the old man never told me what appended!

\- I see that this old fool didn't change at all, said Ivan putting a hand on his son's shoulder. You'll now be able to use your potential with me, no doubts about that.

\- Potential? He growled, hating the terminology.

\- I have to admit, I had my doubts before today, but seeing you here, I think you'll be a good acquirement.

Anger wasn't enough to describe what Laxus was feeling. After six years, all his father was able to do was to evaluate his value. Disappointment would come but at that instant, it was hidden by rage. Tightening his fists, he was about to retort something when a silver luster got his attention.

\- I told you to stay in the car! He shouted recognising Mira.

She didn't answer. She didn't even look at him. She was frozen with stupefaction and her blue eyes had expended more than Laxus could ever had imagined. Then he recognised something he never saw before in her: fear.

* * *

Hours had passed since the young man left Mira in the car. Have he been able to see his father or was he still waiting, alone, in front of the hangar? Have he been attacked? Could he have let her here? Her heart tightened at that last thought. After a moment, before turning completely crazy by all the scenarios she was imagining, she decided to give a peek… just to assure herself everything was fine. When she was close enough to see the group, she easily recognised Laxus. He was talking with the man in front of him who could only be his father. Relieved, she was going to get back to the car when a man a little further from the group than the others saw her.

\- Where are you going sweetheart, he said pushing her in the other's direction.

Looks turned on her while she was lurching. One of them sent shivers down her spine. She felt the blood leaving her face. It was him. It couldn't be anyone else. Queasiness took over her when she understood that the origin of Laxus' torments was also the one that created her own demons.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for ending the chapter in such a sudden way. I had far too many thing to wright for only one chapter ;) So, expect revelations and answers to some questions in the next one ;)**

 **See you soon! Lily xx**


	12. Chapter 12 : Despair

**Hey guys! Pretty dark chapter today but also full of answers ;)**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

He was standing there, just in front of her, the man Mira hated to most. It was also the man she identified as Laxus's father. No… it had to be a mistake. She tried to say something, to simply move, but her muscles just refused to cooperate. Before she was able to have any kind of response from her body, a cold smile stiffened the rare muscles that weren't already frozen.

\- My my, I wasn't expecting _that_! The Strauss girl back on my way…

\- Let Mira out of it! Stormed Laxus, despite the curiosity that took over him about Mira and his father knowing each other.

\- Don't tell me that little bitch is your girlfriend, grimaced Ivan. Dreyar are supposed to have higher standards…

\- _Shut up!_

Laxus made a step in his father's direction, more and more ready hit him.

\- You killed her… finally articulated Mira. You killed my little sister…

Her words were barely audible, but Laxus heard them. A Rage, way bigger than the one he already had, took over him. Even if he haven't really speak to Mira before the last two weeks, he had heard about her sister's murder in cold blood. His father was a jerk, that he already knew, but to …

\- Is it true? He asked, glaring at Ivan. You've really committed a murder? A _little girl_ 's murder?

He got unconsciously closer to his parent. When he realised how close he was, he grabbed the collar of his shirt. The later was however able to keep his head up, a gross smile on his face.

\- I highly recommend you to back off. Then, maybe, I could forget your little misdemeanors.

Laxus looked around him. The weight of his father's henchmen's looks was on him. He however didn't let go, his fists still gripped on his father's sweater.

\- I want to hear it from your mouth. Did you killed Mira's sister?

\- Yes, he said, his smile growing. .

Laxus was in a bigger rage than ever before and let go of Ivan only in order to punch him, his fists now free. The horrible man his father had never dropped his smile, dodging his hit before giving his son a punch himself. The blond man had to back up a couple of steps, air escaping his lungs all at once. It only took him a couple of seconds to breathe again, standing up and being ready to return the favor to his father. But Ivan's men had other plans and he was stopped in his impulse by two pairs of arms.

\- Why?

His heart broke when he heard Mira's voice, letting free rein to her tears. It was hard to bear to see such a courageous woman in that state

\- Your father is the only one to blame for this sweetheart.

\- My father? He was so devastated he left without even coming back the day after my sister's death!

\- You're missing a part to your story, he snickered. Have your father ever told you what kind of job he did?

Mira stayed silent. She knew nothing about her father. He was mostly never sober and was almost never home to go wherever he was passing his time to. Her relationship with him never was good. Her absence of answer confirmed Ivan's suspicions.

\- That good-for-nothing Strauss and I were working together. One day, he decided to double cross me to make a big money shot at my expense. That imbecile thought he'd have enough time to leave the city before I notice. Big mistake. It was the least I could do to give him a payback, don't you think?

\- I don't believe you… started Mira, guessing the direction of that conversation.

\- On the contrary, my dear, I know you do believe me. I killed the latest child of that Strauss bastard and when he came to me for revenge, I send him to his daughter.

\- You monster…

\- Be grateful I've spared you. One child was enough, but I could've easily take care of you as well. I'm glad to have the opportunity to complete my work today though…

\- When I think that I wanted to see you again so badly! Shouted Laxus, still maintained in place.

\- Laxus… he said flatly as if his son was a disappointment to him. Now that she knows about that place, I just can't let her live. However, since you are my descendant, I'll let you a chance.

Laxus couldn't take it anymore. He manage to get away from his opponents with a headbutt to the back, destabilising the first one. His right arm now free, he took advantage of it by hitting the second one who couldn't see it coming. Completely unrestricted, he threw himself on his father before being stopped by a gun in his head. Ivan himself had taken the weapon from his pocket without any remorse.

\- You chance is getting thinner, son.

\- I'm not you son. Not anymore!

\- Do other people know this place? He demanded ignoring the young man. I recommend you to answer.

\- No. Nobody.

For a moment, Laxus thought he was able to keep Redfox and the small touristic guide away from that shit. He may hate the man, no one deserved being pursued be a man as vile as Ivan.

\- A couple of person came to get the car, said one of his henchmen.

The young Dreyar could feel his blood boiling when he recognized the man that have shot Mira. He should have killed him when he had the chance… no, he wouldn't be better than his father in that case.

\- Really? Asked Ivan. And why are they still alive?

\- M. Dreyar, stammered the man caught off guard. We didn't thought it was necessary.

\- Well now it is! He yelled. Trace them!

\- Tssss, how do you think you'll do that? Intervened Laxus. They don't even know their names…

\- Gajeel Redfox, 19 years old, apartment 307 in Fairy Tail's complex. Levy McGarden, 18 years old, apartment 102 in Fairy Hill, announced one of the man looking on his computer with only the description the witness gave him.

To Laxus's questioning look, Ivan explained with satisfaction.

\- Did you really think I'd let the one who put me in jail in peace? Makarov will pay and getting rid of those two, three counting your little girlfriend here, will make him suffer while resolving my discretion problem all at once. Speaking of, I have something to do, he said, signaling to his men to take care of Laxus while he "took care of things".

One of them, the one that made the research, stayed setback, making a call. As for Ivan, he took back his attention on Mira while Laxus was struggling against those who were asked to keep him in check. Giving all he had, he managed to get free once more. It wasn't going to last, he knew it, but he only needed a few seconds. He took advantage of this small time to throw himself on his father whom fell with the surprise of the attack. Mira was fast, she'll probably have enough time to escape.

\- Mira! Run! He yelled.

* * *

The young woman took to one's heel. She hated letting Laxus alone but she knew his father planned to keep him alive. At least, for the moment. All she needed, was a couple of minutes. The white haired girl was aware of the call that was made by the man after localising Levy and Gajeel. Knowing Ivan's hate about his father, he certainly had man directly in Magnolia, ready to attack at any moment. She had to warn them. Because of Laxus, she managed to put a great distance between them and hid in a warehouse. She took out her cellphone and called Levy. After an infinite amount of ringtones, she heard her voice.

\- Hi!

\- Levy? Thank God…

\- I'm not available for the moment! Leave a message! Went on the answering machine much to Mira's distress.

Then she remembered she also had the company's phone on her, and that, with all the employee's numbers. She quickly took it out, giving some nervous looks to the door. "Please, answer, answer…" she mentally begged the young man.

\- Hello?

\- Gajeel?

\- Yeah! Who is it?

His relaxed reaction reassured her. At least, the attack wasn't started yet.

\- It's Mira! Gajeel, listen to me. No time go through details, but Levy and you are in danger! The ones that had attacked you at the port want to finish the job!

Gajeel hung up. Mira could only hope it was to go to Levy's place to protect her and not because the attack had started. "I can do nothing more for them" She told herself. Laxus, on the other hand, was in the middle of a fight and needed her. Mira took a deep breath. That was the reason she had trained all those years. But it was so much different in real than in her thoughts. The single thought of Ivan Dreyar was enough to make her legs weaken. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was hard to think.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She thought, but the image of Ivan came again and again. She could see him in the little house she shared with her father, brother and sister. Elfman was out, trying to make the football team, a man's sport, to his opinion. Lisanna and her were in the living room when the door had burst open. A cold laugh was heard, the exact same one Ivan made recognizing her. Mira had put herself in from of Lisanna to protect her, but was pushed away with a big hit on the side which had broken one of her ribs. Then he had took out a dagger and finished off her sister in front of her own eyes.

Lisanna's killer had given her a satisfied look before leaving. At the time, she didn't knew his name. Now she did. And, with a shiver of disgusts, she realised he shared that name with two men important to her: the one who took her out of the streets and the one she appreciated more and more as the days went by. Laxus. She focused on that last thought to give her some courage. Gathering the little assurance she had, she opened the warehouse's door but couldn't get out, her way blocked by her worst nightmare.

\- And we meet again, said Ivan, enjoying her expression of terror.

His weapon was pointed on her, forcing her to retreat to the wall. Then, when he was close enough to her, he hit only a couple of millimeters from her head with his left fist. The sound spread in the warehouse, resonation in Mira's skull.

\- Apparently, my good-for-nothing of a son overestimated you, he whispered in her ear. He who hoped so much you could make it out.

He put his gun back in his pocket, his left hand still on the wall and grabbed her throat with his right one. Fingers tightened while she was stuck on the wall. She couldn't breathe. Even with her struggle, Ivan way stronger than the ones she fought two weeks ago. He had broken her mentally, and now, he was about to take her life for good.

Her lips were starting to show tints of blue. She thought of Faity Tail's employees that were practically her family, of her brother who didn't deserve to suffer the loss of a sister again, of Lisanna who deserved someone to live for her safe…

The will to live took over her. She had to do something. "Come on Strauss, fight!" Tears were falling on her cheek. She redoubled her ardor. She was strong. She could repel him. She _had to_ repel him. Mira channeled all her energy, putting aside the despair that was taking over her.

 **Here you go! Sorry again for the brutal ending of this chapter :o Share your thought! ;) and have a nice day (or night)!**

 **Lily xx**


	13. Chapter 13 : Unknown

**Hi everyone! I know I'm repeating myself but I'm truly grateful for all your comments, follow, fav and reads! Love you guys!**

Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. That was a good sign. As long as it was beating, she still had a chance. Accumulating all the strength she still got in her, Mira thrusted her fist in the abdomen just in front of her, putting all her weight on the right were she wasn't constricted by Ivan's arm. The combination of both movements was enough to make her fall on the side. Now that she wasn't pined on the wall, the grip on her throat loosened enough for her to escape, coughing profusely.

Ivan, of course, hadn't say his last word and threw himself on the one he thought was too destabilised to react. But the young woman was ready and turned to the last moment, hitting her enemy's leg with her own. The movement made him stumble. However, Ivan took advantage of it to grab Mira's leg, preventing her to go further.

\- I promised I'd kill you, you bitch. And that's was I'm going to do, no matter how hard you're struggling.

Mira wanted to retort. But no word came out of her sore throat. Ivan, of course, didn't missed her useless efforts and started to laugh again.

\- No need to gag you, I can see. But anyway… who would come to your rescue? Laxus? He's probably unable to help anyone at that moment.

\- H…ho….how? She tried to articulate. How can you… d..o that to …your…son?

She swallowed her saliva to ease the pain, took a profound inspiration, then continued.

\- He waited…all those years.

\- He was weak before, he still his. Who would need a son like that?

The tears that, at some point, had stopped flowing stated to roll again on her cheeks. How such a horrible man could be in M. Makarov and Laxus's family? It was simply impossible.

\- Laxus is everything but weak. She cried, ignoring the sharp pain that was piecing her throat.

Sadness was replaced by anger. A vivid anger that took over her body. That man was the worst on earth. She lifted up with a speed she didn't even thought she'd be able to get. Her leg was throbbing, her throat burning, but she didn't feel the pain at that moment. All that existed in her eyes, was the man in front of her and she charged on him.

Mira gave hit after hit, dodging the ones aimed at her with an agility she didn't thought she had. Some blows managed to hit her, but none of them was enough to make her loose her momentum. Then she saw in his eyes something that filled her with satisfaction. He was afraid. It was there only for a split second, but it was really present. Ivan Dreyar was afraid of her. Afraid to the point of taking out his gun, his ultimate defence, from his pocket. But that, Mira saw it coming and she sent the weapon flying with another kick. Answering to her instincts she threw herself on the gun she now pointed on him, a vicious smile on her face that didn't look like her at all.

\- If I had known you were a demon, I would have finish you of way sooner, he barked, waiting for the bullet to reach him.

\- If I were you, I'd beg. Lisanna, her, didn't even had time to understand what happened to her.

Demon? Even if she had kept a solid tone, Ivan's words were slowly reaching her brain. As low as could be her esteem for the man, she knew he was right. That wasn't her. She wasn't prone to violence. She didn't like to see people suffer. So why was this monster's sufferance so enjoyable? She tightened slowly her grip on the trigger. Then Lisanna's image invaded her mind. Her little sister was smiling to her. Even though she wasn't there anymore, she still had faith in her and, no matter how much reasons she had to hate the man, never her little Lis would had justified violence. And then she understood… she was about to _kill_ someone. She fell on her knees, the weapon, now trembling, still in her hands.

The rest of what happened was like in a dream. The kind of dream you were only a spectator. Mira heard the door open suddenly. Laxus barged in the ware house. To the sight of his son and Mira's lack of conviction, Ivan decided it was the best time to slip away. The young woman was almost expecting Laxus to go to his pursuit, but instead, collapsed to her side, his breath short while adrenaline was slowly dissipating.

* * *

Laxus was relieved to see that Mira was still alive. When he saw his father leaving, he knew running after him wasn't worth it. Anyway, he didn't have the strength to do it. He rather checked on Mira, making sure everything was alright but his eyes grew in horror when he saw purplish fingerprints on her throat.

\- Mira? He asked.

To his look full of concern, she had the last reaction he was expecting: she smiled. A sincere smile… before she started to cry. Obviously, Laxus wasn't ready for such a drastic change of mood.

\- What? What the hell is your problem? He said, overtaken by the events.

Dealing with feelings wasn't his strength, far from it, especially a woman's feeling. Then Mira shook her head, signaling he didn't have to worry about it. The young man wasn't fooled though, be decided not to insist. Clearly, she didn't want to talk about it. Frankly, he didn't want to talk about it either. He lifted himself, a hand on his damaged ribs, courtesy from the men that had restrained him. The young man knew he had chance to get away that good. But the simple thought of the woman who saved his life risking to die to his father's hands… He had been engulfed by an unpleasant sensation. But was that it? Was that only a feeling of guilt? Laxus clenched his fists. He hated not knowing something and, when it had to do with feelings, he was the worst. He wasn't an idiot either. As frustrating as it could be, he knew his father's actions were affecting him much more than he would like.

Without even realising what they were doing, the car was in front of them and both took place in it. The more adrenaline was leaving their bodies, the more the paint was important. But they wanted to be home as soon as possible, so they went on. He heard Mira offering him to drive, but he refused. The way back was as silent as the way to the port but the tension and anticipation was replaced by sadness as for Laxus than for Mira.

Once in a while, the blond man could see a tear roll on her cheek, Mira lost in her thoughts. He felt that uneasy feeling once again. He was tired of that stupid emotion! Being frustrated was way easier! Then again, his arm moved before his brain could register his action and his hand happened to be on Mira's, reproducing what she did earlier that day. "What's my problem?" Reprimanded himself the young man.

Mira raised on him surprised eyes. Then she looked away to the point Laxus wondered if it was better to pull his hand away immediately. But before he could react, she separated her fingers, moving them so they could fit between Laxus's. As surprising as it could be, it wasn't unpleasant.

* * *

 _An hour earlier_

Gajeel sat in his living room, skipping from one channel to another, not able to find something to catch his attention.

\- That stupid evening will be boring, he said to Lily which was curled up on his lap.

A sound resonated in the apartment. It took him two long ringing to realise the noise was originating from the phone. He even forgot he had a phone included in with the apartment. "Did he gave is number to someone?" he wondered. "Probably to the shrimp" he told himself without thinking further and answered.

\- Hello?

\- Gajeel?

\- Yeah! Who is it?

The person at the end of the line, who obviously wasn't Levy, seemed to be out of breath.

\- It's Mira! Gajeel, listen to me. No time go through details, but Levy and you are in danger! The ones that had attacked you at the port want to finish the job!

Without even thinking, he hanged the phone and ran outside, racing down the stairs. When he opened the door of his apartment block, he saw two men on the other side of the road before hearing the sound of braking glass. His blood stopped in his veins at the simple thought of the shrimp being attacked. He crossed the road, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling, still unknown to him.

 **That's it for today! Hope you liked it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Shelter

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay :o Big chapter today to thank you for your patience :)**

Gajeel ran to Levy's apartment without thinking. Not that it was in his habits to linger on details, but at that moment, he completely had forgotten all common sense. Normally, he would, at least, have checked if they were armed or simply decided that it's not his problem and walk away without a wince. However, every fiber of his body seamed focused on the urge of getting to his destination as quickly as possible. Since when had they got there? Was she hurt? Or worse… no matter how much courage that short stuff could have, she wouldn't be able to hold long against two man of the caliber of those they had already fought.

When the image of the lifeless blue haired woman when through his mind, the unsettling feeling in the bottom of his stomach was more present than ever. He decided to ignore it, as difficult as was the task, and barged in the living room. He felt his heart ease a bit when he saw her on her feet, he baseball bat in her hands, repelling her attackers like she did with him. "Gihi!" Couldn't help the young man seeing that little shrimp standing up to those two big guys.

He didn't stay there to contemplate the scene and, with a boost, crushed violently the heard of the closest man to the wall in it. If the first one was startled by a surprise attack though, the other one would probably be ready to give a good fight. As to confirm what was on his mind, a stifled cry brought his attention back on Levy. To reach him, their attacker had traced a long red trail near her temple, only millimeters away from her eyebrow, missing her eye narrowly. Angry of missing his target, Ivan's mignon was about to hit again but, this time, he wouldn't miss. Listening only to his instinct, he deflected the dagger with his own hand, not without letting out a pained cry when the blade found its way through his skin. He however haven't said his last word and managed to take control of the struggle, now bare handed since his enemy dropped his weapon. When the man was finally out of commission, Gajeel allowed himself to swear, looking at his hand.

\- Gajeel! He heard a small voice calling him while he started to reconnect with the real world.

He didn't answer right away, looking his surroundings for a sign of other intrusions. Then, his inspection of the apartment done, he focussed back on Levy, walking to her with a piercing look.

\- You…think it was the same men as last time? She broke the silence.

The young man nodded in confirmation.

\- They've decided we know too much, she had the same conclusion as Gajeel.

She seemed to be fighting against her fear, then disappeared in her thoughts, staring at nothing. Gajeel continued to look at her for a moment then placed his hand on the side of her face to examine her wound.

\- We'll have to do something with that, he concluded pointing the cut in question. But you should get out of it without any stiches.

\- And you! She exclaimed getting out of her stupor. Show me your hand!

\- Tssss… Never mind, he said flatly.

However, he finally stretched his hand after facing her insistent stare, Levy still having her hands in from of her, waiting. Laying in Levy's hands, his seemed to be bigger then normal. Her big hazel eyes were caught in a frown by her concentration during her short examination. Then she lifted her eyes on him, release now in them.

\- I don't think you'll need stiches either, she concluded with a smile. Wait, I'll get the material to bandage it.

She came back, a few seconds later from her bathroom with a first aid kit and started to disinfect the wound before applying a bandage on it.

\- Sorry, she said when he emitted a growl of pain to her contact.

\- It's nothing shrimp, he whispered.

Then, when his hand had received the appropriate care, he started to do the same with Levy's cut. Seeing her clenching her teeth to hide the pain, Gajeel tried to be gentler. At least, as gentle as the black haired man was able to get. Decidedly, something was wrong with him, he thought while the unpleasant feeling in his abdomen had changed since the little shrimp was safe… different sensation, but not less annoying. He probably had a bloody cold or something.

\- Why are you having that dumb smile? He growled as a timid smile appeared in the young woman's face.

Red added to her checks when she realised he had noticed.

\- It… it's nothing, she rushed to say.

\- Spit it out, said Gajeel losing his patience.

\- I…. she started while playing with her fingers. I was thinking that now we would have a scar at the very same place.

It was Gajeel's turn to feel heat to his cheeks. Tssssss. Stupid cold. Destabilised, he hurried to finish her bandage.

\- Stay right here. I'm getting Lily. If those guys are ready to kill people, then they will obviously not hold back for a cat.

\- What? Are you insane? What if they're waiting for you in your apartment? You can't go by yourself!

\- If you come with me, I'll have to make sure you don't get killed. No way you're following me!

She was about to complain, but he slammed the door in front of her.

\- You're the most stubborn man on earth Gajeel Redfox! She yelled to him across the broken window.

\- And you, Levy McGarden, you're the most insistent shrimp I've ever met, he said before entering his building without looking back.

He climbed the stairs, satisfied to see she hadn't follow. He opened the door and didn't see any traces of intrusion."Pfff… The shrimp was worried for not…" He didn't have time to complete his reflection before a man jumped in his back, a dagger on his throat. Only his reflexes where responsible of his intact neck, the young man placing his hand before his throat, right were the blade should have pierced his skin. He pressed his soaked with blood hand to his chest. With a single movement, he took off the now useless bandage while the second assassin came out of the kitchen. "Shrimp was right… they were waiting for me". He didn't have any more time to think. The men were coming at him. With a movement he was only able to pull because of his numerous years on the streets, he was able to make one of the men drop his dagger witch continued its course right under the cupboards. As for the other one, Gajeel had barely the time to grab the beer bottle he hadn't had time to finish and broke it on the man's forehead. Sadly, the one he managed to unarm hadn't say his last word and he felt a chair smash the back of his head.

Gajeel may have a thick skull, the hit was able to destabilise him more than he had hope. His enemy took advantage of the situation and added a violent hit with his knee on his face and everything when dark around him. He hadn't lost conscience, but it was as if. His reflexes were practically inexistent, his vision was foggy, his strength was cut off. When he felt himself lifted by the collar, Gajeel saw through the fog the silver luster of a knife ready to end him.

Instead of the sharp pain he was expecting, he felt a heavy mass collapsing on him. Slowly, the mass disappeared from him. Then he felt something smooth playing with his long bangs in such a gentle way he almost feel asleep for good. But a voice hooked him to reality. As time passed without him being able to articulate a decent answer, the voice became more insistent, the fingers running through his hair betraying anxiety. Then his vision when clearer and he finally could notice the blue of her hair.

\- Told you to stay at your apartment, idiot, he managed to say.

\- Have you seen the state you're in? She yelled on him giving him a punch on the thorax.

She hadn't hurt him, but for once, he hold back his comments. When his vision was completely restored, he saw her little face above his, tears at the corner of her eyes. Next to them, Levy's baseball bat was lying near the man that nearly killed him.

\- You did that?

\- Who else!

\- Gihi, you sure are the most impressive shrimp I've met.

\- What is that suppose to mean? She started to complain, but Gajeel knew she wasn't sincere… at least not completely.

The rest of the night was at the hospital where Levy had "convinced" Gajeel to have stiches on the hand that was now too banged up to do without. Gajeel had agreed to go only to please the young woman who didn't stopped babbling about it. Although, he had to admit the idea of having a wound that didn't reopen at every movement wasn't as bad as he was letting out.

They finally went back to Levy's home, from where the men had regain back their consciousness and left. It was probably the same at Gajeel's place. Seeing the way was clear, they finally let Lily out of his jacket. The poor thing had to stay hidden during their visit to the hospital because of the lack of place to keep him safe. As always, it took place on the couch and waited for his master to come, purring in anticipation.

\- I absolutely adore your cat, couldn't help Levy when it took place on her knees.

Gajeel also sat on the couch.

\- My apartment his doomed apparently, she sighed looking to her wall and window.

Then, as if she was hit by the best idea ever, she added maliciously.

\- What do you think about an invitation for dinner… soon?

\- Tssss… if you want me to repair you stuff you just have to ask directly. Anyways, I'm the one who'll be cooking so what do a get from the deal?

\- Thanks, she said kissing quickly his cheek.

\- I never said yes, he grumbled even though he knew that, for an obscure reason, he would accept in the end.

He mentally thanked the darkness of the room that hid the annoying redness of his cheeks and decided it was time to go. He was about to rise when a minuscule hand on his shoulder stopped him.

\- What? He dropped.

\- Eum…. I mean… could you….

\- Just say it shrimp.

\- Stay. Please. I…I feel safe when you're around. I can lend you my bed if you want! She added quickly. I'll sleep on the couch…

She continued to stammer like that a little longer, he face all red, but Gajeel wasn't listening to her anymore, staring at her as if she was an alien.

\- Never mind. She said finally. It…It was stupid to ask anyway.

She started again, obviously embarrassed, while Gajeel was trying to analyse what she was asking. Did she really felt safe with him? Until now, people called him scary, but never a protector. This thought, although destabilising, made him somehow happy.

\- Would you shut you gums already? He finally said. I'll stay, no need to talk that much!

Levy nodded, her surprise slowly transforming in relief. They stayed like that in silence before Gajeel noticed she was crying.

\- What the hell? What's the problem now?

\- It's just… I don't know. I was so afraid today.

Gajeel didn't add a thing. What could he possibly say to that? He didn't know how to act either.

\- Would you just stop crying!

In his complain, he lifted his arms in her direction. Not to threaten her, just to… he didn't even knew what he wanted to do. Apparently, Levy understood and took advantage of the opening he just created to slip between his arms, now against his chest, as if he was a shelter. Gajeel stayed his arms up an instant, not really knowing what to do with them before putting them down against her back. Against all expectations, it was pretty comfortable and, soon enough, her tears stopped. It didn't take much more for both of them to fall asleep.

 **Here you go! I treated myself with that one ;) And don't worry Miraxus fans, the next one should please you :D**

 **Lily xx**


	15. Chapter 15 : Impulse

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay again! I have stated my final stage (important stuff) and my free time is quite limited. So I'll probably extend my updates to once a week.**

 **Here's the Miraxus chapter I've promised you! Hope you'll like it :) And don't forget to follow and comment!**

Fingers clicked in front of Levy's eyes to take her back to reality. It took her a small moment to completely get back on earth. It was lunch time and she was with Lucy, she reminded herself.

\- Are you even listening? Asked her best friend while she was taking back her attention on her.

\- Sorry Lu, answered the young woman, red tinting her cheeks.

She was, how could she put it… distracted today. Thinking back about was happened the night before, Levy almost drifted away again.

\- When do you plan to tell him? Sighed Lucy in an exasperated way, abandoning the idea of completing what she was telling her.

\- What? Who? Exclaimed Levy, not able to prevent herself to give a quick glace towards Gajeel.

Sadly, she knew Lucy knew her way too much to be fooled this easily. The later was glaring at her, her right eyebrow lifted, indicating she wasn't buying it at all.

\- I don't know, started Lucy again, faking to think about it, maybe tell how you really feel to a certain someone with witch you spent the night?

\- What! Exclaimed Levy, a little too loud, while she was nervously playing with her fingers.

When the looks she gathered on her because of her scream were back to their respective occupation, Lucy leaned on Levy with a malicious smile to whisper.

\- I wanted to give back this morning the book you lent me, but apparently you were busy, she giggled.

\- It's not what you think! She said nervously, agitating her hands in front of her face to manifest her disagreement.

\- Yeah right! You think I miss all the moments you're looking his way and all the blushing while he's around?

\- You're making things up, she sulked, confirming her friend's assumptions with her cheeks getting redder.

Lucy thought a little more and added.

\- You must be right. Anyway, he's only a thief without a future and with no heart…

\- Stop it Lu! You don't know him enough yet. He's way more sensitive that you give him credit for. He helps me all the time and, on top of it, his cooking is to die for!

Then she stopped to Lucy's satisfied look. "Shit", she thought. "I've reacted exactly the way she had planned it".

\- It's… not that way, she finally said. And even if, and I'm not saying that's the case, but even _if_ I had a thing for him, it's obvious I'm not his type.

\- So brilliant and so naïve at once… Sighed Lucy.

\- Said the girl who needed Mira to understand she loved her idiot boyfriend, laughed Levy.

The blond pulled out her tongue at the comment, then added.

\- Gajeel practically follows you _everywhere_! I bet a coffee he'll look this way in the next minutes.

\- You're saying nonsense, I'm telling you, Gajeel isn't interested in…

She had to stop in the middle of her sentence, interrupted by a pair of crimson eyes on her. She lowered her head, her cheeks redder than ever. Even if she still hadn't lifted her eyes, she could feel Lucy's satisfied look on her. Then, the young woman stood up, her eyes locked on her shoes, which seemed to suddenly have a huge importance.

\- Where are you going? Asked Lucy.

\- To buy you a coffee, she mumbled.

* * *

She hit, imagining his face, then hit again. She ignored the pain in her neck. She kicked, ignoring the throbbing in her still fragile leg. The sadness was gone, at least left aside. Anger and fear had taken all the place in her mind.

Mira wasn't regretting sparing Ivan Dreyar. Not that he deserved it. It was her that deserved not to fall that low. Then again, a bad feeling was taking over her. He was still on the loose, could still hurt them. Her worry wasn't only for herself. She thought of Laxus, who must be not only more destabilised than he let out, but also in danger now. Then she thought of Levy, and even Gajeel, who did not have anything to do with it, who had for only sin the bad luck of being at the wrong place at the wrong moment.

Then she realised it was the same for Laxus and her. Her only crime was to be the daughter of a worthless man and to cry her little sister's death. And Laxus? Being born with the wrong father? Not wanting to become the horrible person Ivan was? In the end, they were all thrown in a regretful situation, where their life was now in danger because of this monster. It was absolutely impossible that her sister's murderer would give up, she resigned herself. Soon or later, he'd come back. It was only a mater of time. Her rage doubled and she hit again and again.

\- Don't you think you did enough? Asked a deep voice in her back.

That voice, Mira was starting to know it. What the hell was he doing here?

\- I don't think so, she said without looking at him.

\- You leg's shivering. It's obvious you're in pain, started Laxus. And…

She finally turned to him, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

\- You idiot! He exclaimed, interrupting his own sentence. Your neck is even worst then yesterday!

The blue marks were indeed now blackish and seemed to take more space on her throat. Laxus couldn't help to look at the marks with disgusts. He wasn't repulsed by Mira. On the contrary, her hair tied up, her sport kit hugging her curves… she was sexy. But he couldn't take his eyes away form the finger prints, those of his father, and that, he couldn't accept it.

\- What are you doing here Laxus? She asked, completely ignoring his comment before turning back to the punching bag.

\- Training.

As if to prove a point, he hit the punching bag a couple of times until she got impatient.

\- Well go train somewhere else! She said starting to also hit the bag, knowing he really was there to dissuade her from continuing.

She couldn't stop. She just couldn't. She aligned multiple punches and kicks, ignoring Laxus beside her. Mira knew that, in her current state, she was worsening her case more than anything else, but what could she do? Laying around until Ivan comes back to finish the job? Out of question!

\- Mira… started to get upset Laxus.

She ignored him again. Knowing his lack of patience and his impulsive temper, she told herself he would get tired of it eventually.

\- Mira!

She carried on.

\- Mirajane! For god's sake! He exploded, firmly grabbing her shoulders and dragging her away from the punching bag which was seriously getting banged up.

\- Let go of me! Don't you see I want to be alone?

\- Hiding wont solve anything!

\- Because of your father, neither you or me are safe. It's only a mater of time before he comes back for us!

\- Don't you think I'm already aware of that? He said, a bit of sadness in his voice despite the severe tone he was using.

It saddened her to see Laxus like that. She was also sad to evacuate her anger on him. But she had to let all that out. Ivan had called her a demon. That constant need to hit, to let her anger out… Maybe she was one after all. Why wouldn't he understand she didn't want him to see her like that? Then, not expecting it, she had to dodge a hit from Laxus.

\- What the hell's your problem? She yelled, while she almost got hit straight on.

\- You want to let it out? I'm the first person to understand. Let's let it out.

She looked at him, dumbfounded. He continued.

\- If your gonna get hut by yourself, we may as well do it together. If you're as stubborn as I am, I know you wont budge.

A satisfied smile grew on Mira's lips before sending herself a kick in Laxus's direction who barely dodged it. They continued like that a while. Some hits reached their target, but even if they were painful, neither were severe, their opponent making sure of it. After numerous minutes, Mira was finally destabilised enough and fell on the mattress, out of breath. She however managed to kick Laxus's ankle hard enough to make him fall… on her.

He was also gasping for air, and both of them took the time to regenerate their stock of oxygen, their eyes locked with the other's. Then a tension was felt. A strength neither understood was taking effect on both of them. The rage had disappeared, replaced by something else. Before they even realised what was happening, their lips went in search of the other's, quickly meeting in the middle. Their breath was cut off again, even more than the minute before. It was wrong and so right at the same time and neither of them was understanding what just happened, simply answering to a sudden impulse.


	16. Chapter 16 : Burns

**Hi everyone! :D**

 **Here's a chapter with both Miraxus and Gale moments + action! No wonder that's the biggest chapter yet!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to comment, follow and fav! 3**

 **Lily xx**

\- Hey! Metal head! Yelled the incredibly annoying Natsu Dragneel across the cafeteria.

Gajeel emitted an annoyed growl, knowing very well what this kid wanted. Okay… Technically, he barely was a year younger than him, but kid just suited him perfectly. The young man often wondered how in hell the blond cheerleader that Natsu called his girlfriend was able to endure him or simply consider him as a man. Apparently, she had a secret he didn't possesses.

\- Metal head! Repeated Natsu, closer this time.

\- Leave me alone for once, he sighed. Don't you have anything else to do?

\- Not really! He answered as if the question was sincere. Come on! Don't act like a little girl and come fight me!

\- Who are you calling a little girl! Exclaimed Gajeel, not being able to ignore his stupid co-worker's taunt.

\- You!

It didn't take more to the young men to, again, start fighting in the cafeteria. If such actions would be completely outrageous elsewhere, in Fairy Tail, a calm and peaceful cafeteria would've been worrying. Happily for the business, the hostel was equipped with a cafeteria for employees only and, at least most of the time, the costumers weren't witnessing the misbehaving staff.

They finally stopped, much to Natsu's displeasure.

\- Hey! What the hell? You're giving up?

\- Dream on, flame brains! He growled, taking his attention back on his plate.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in a questioning look, scanned the room then opened his eyes wide, as if he just understood one of life's biggest secret.

\- Now I understand!

\- And what could your sorry brain could possibly understand?

\- Levy just arrived!

\- So what? How could you associate the shrimp with me getting fed up with you?

\- Luce also hates when I'm fighting.

\- And?

\- Well Levy's your girlfriend!

\- Where are you getting stupid ideas like that! Retort Gajeel.

\- It's pretty obvious. Isn't it? Asked Natsu, this time confused.

He had thought he was understanding everything for once...

\- Everything you do with Levy, I do it too with Lucy and she is my girlfriend, he thought out loud.

\- Don't know what you're talking about, growled Gajeel, now staring at his plate for an odd reason.

\- Hummm… he thought. All the time Luce and I are looking at each other even though we're not physically close. The times Lucy acts like she's mad at me but she still stays next to me to talk. Ah and when I look at a group of persons and the only one I manage to see is her and how she's cute. At first, I thought it was normal but Mira told me that was love!

\- Well that's a cute story, Casanova, he said with sarcasm, but how is it related to the shrimp?

\- Well you're exactly like that with Levy! Everyone knows that!

\- Tssss. He said before leaving his seat and letting Natsu behind.

\- Hey! Come back! Natsu yelled in his back, but Gajeel ignored him.

He was about to leave the cafeteria, crossing Levy without bothering to stop.

\- Gajeel? Are you okay? Asked Levy to his irritated expression.

\- Perfectly fine, he snapped, his tone confirming that something wasn't right.

Surprised, she gave a questioning look towards Lucy who was staring at Natsu with a glare.

\- What did you say to him to put him in that state? Lucy got mad, while walking to her boyfriend.

Now alone, Levy could only sigh. She was about to question her best friend on what happened with Gajeel but was interrupted.

\- Levy! Exclaimed two voices with way too much happiness for the situation.

\- Hi guys, she said recognising Jet and Droy.

She would ask about Gajeel later, she thought. The afternoon went slower than Levy would've like. When her shift was finally over, she walked back home, sighing at the sight of her window still broken. The new one she had ordered would only arrive the next week. At least they weren't in winter, she encouraged herself. Then she opened the door. The later hit something. Intrigued, she bent over to pick up the object that was blocking the door and found a rock on which was attached a note. Her face turned white when she red what was written on it:

 _He wont always be there to save you_

Worried, she turned the piece of paper but nothing else was written. Fear took over her and Levy only had one thing in mind: to be with Gajeel. Although, she was mistrusting her own reaction. It was obvious the "he" from the massage was referring to Gajeel and that the note was sent by those trying to hurt them. It was also easy to find out they were trying to make her go to Gajeel's side. Why? Or was it only a threat meant to scare her? If that was the case, it was effective. Whatever was the true purpose of the note, her need to be with him was bigger then her reasoning. She left her house without hesitation.

* * *

Laxus sat on his bed, staring at the piece of paper with apprehension.

 _If you're not my son anymore, then be prepared to get treated like anyone else_

He knew his father would never leave them in peace. He also knew he wouldn't hesitate before his next move, soon. He sighed. Would he give in and talk about all that crap to his grandfather? While he hadn't completely forgiven him for lying to him, his anger had considerately weakened. "If I go on like that, I'll end up a weakling" thought the young man. But the idea of talking to his grandfather was getting stronger in his mind. The old geezer always had a backup plan… Someone knocked at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

\- Mira? He said surprised after opening the door.

\- Your father's on the move, she let out, showing a piece of paper.

 _You wont escape from me twice_

Laxus lifted his fist, ready to hit something, but Mira stopped him, putting both her hands on his.

\- We have to warn Levy and Gajeel, told Mira as calm as she could.

But the young man could feel a weak trembling from her delicate hands. That angered him even more. They stayed like that for a moment, looking in each other's eyes before Mira moved again.

\- I'll go warn Levy, she announced, finally letting go of his hand.

\- No way! They may be outside ready to strike!

\- You think I can't fend for myself? She retorted.

\- Didn't say that. But I'd prefer if you stay here.

Mira's heart skipped a beat. Was he really starting to change? However, it didn't change the fact Levy had to be warned.

\- She still has to know…

He raised his eyes to the celling then answered.

\- Fine. I'll warn her. You, just stay here.

\- But…

\- Go see the other one across the wall if you insist that much, but stay in the building. And take that just in case, he added giving her a kitchen knife.

Mira didn't offer any resistance, much to Laxus's relief. Then he took himself a knife and walked down the stairs, checking if the way was clear. Only one person was in front of him: Levy. Apperently, she had something on her mind, but that, it was her problem.

\- I was looking for you, he simply said.

\- Me? Was surprised Levy.

\- Yeah you. You better not get far away from your idiot boyfriend.

\- He…He's not my boyfriend, denied Levy, knowing who Laxus was talking about even if he hadn't mention his name.

\- Oh well, he said, not giving a crap about others relationships. Whatever. They will try to attack us soon enough so you better stick to him.

Levy nodded in approbation.

\- I was going to his place just now, she said, rumpling on the piece of paper he was stating to know too well.

He nodded as well then turned back to the building but couldn't reach it. A strength pushed him backwards where he brutally fell on his back. Opening his eyes to gather an answer, he saw with horror the third floor invaded by flames, resulting from the explosion. His blood stopped in his veins. He was supposed to be inside, Gajeel just in front of him. Mira and Levy where supposed to be there as well, meeting them after the discover of their own note. The simple fact he and Levy were outside was due to luck.

\- Mira! He couldn't help himself from yelling while the young women on his side was screaming Gajeel's name.

He jumped back on his feet, ready to enter the burning building. When he noticed Levy trying to do the same, he stopped her.

\- Don't go in there, you idiot! Her barked.

\- He needs help, she stated, tears falling down her face.

\- And you can't give it to him, neither can you carry him out or lift up something he can't lift himself, he cut her out. I'll get them out. Call the firefighters instead!

He didn't let her answer and engulfed himself in the burning building. He almost fell when his foot passed across one weakened step. He cursed but continued until he reached his apartment which he opened up by one kick on the door.

\- Mira? He called. He scanned the room but couldn't find her.

"She must be at Redfox's" he thought, opening his neighbor's door as brutally as his.

\- Mira! He repeated.

\- Laxus! Answered the voice he wanted to ear the most.

At least, she was conscious. With a quick look around the place, he spotted Mira, a small cat on her shoulder, struggling to get something out from under the couch… or someone.

\- Help me, she asked him referring to Gajeel. We have to get out of here.

He agreed, tossing the couch on the side and putting Gajeel on his back with Mira's help. Smoke burning their lungs, they finally managed to get out of the building. When they had put a safe distance between the danger and them, he collapsed on his knees, lying Gajeel on the ground, followed closely by Mira and soon enough Levy.

\- What happened? Levy asked after making sure Gajeel was still breathing.

\- We heard the first explosion sound and Gajeel gave me his cat before tipping the couch over to protect us. He pushed me under but he didn't have enough time to cover himself as much and was more severely hit by the blast.

\- He saved you? Laxus asked dumbfounded.

Mira nodded in agreement. She barely had small burns on her forearms. Other than that, she didn't seem to be injured. Letting the relief finally sinking in, he allowed himself to kiss her forehead. When he realised what he just did, both of them blushed a bit.

Levy, on the other hand, was absolutely ignoring the scene, too focussed on the man who was barely gaining consciousness while the sirens could be heard far away.

\- Gajeel, she whispered.

\- Levy, he said before coughing some smoke while Lily was licking his face, the small cat also worried.

Then he gritted his teeth because of the pain, placing a hand on his left flank. Nervous, Levy lifted his jacket to discover blood on his shirt originating from a wound from which a piece of metal was coming out. It must have hurt him during the explosion, thought Levy who was now heavily crying.

\- My God! She said, shocked.

\- What's wrong? Asked Mira who grimaced herself seeing the wound.

Laxus, him, had the most effective, though the most insensitive reaction and brutally retired the intruding metal scrap form his body. Gajeel growled in pain and, when he caught his breath back, insulted him.

\- What was that for, you jack as! He yelled.

\- You would have preferred I leave it there and let your wound get infected? Answered Laxus with irritation.

Then he let Levy apply a pressure on it until the arrival of the first aid.

\- How did I get out? He asked Levy when the said man and Mira retired a little further.

\- Laxus took you out.

\- Dreyar? He asked dumbfounded in the blonde's direction.

He would never had thought him able to do anything that didn't serve his own interests. But after all, haven't he just surprised himself by saving the receptionist? Then he felt something strange on his cheek. He quickly understood Levy just left a small peck on it.

\- You know, I was really afraid.

\- In that case, I'll have to stay with you again tonight, he concluded, making her blush even more.

\- It's not like you have anywhere else to go! She protested.

\- Gihi! You make a point here shrimp.

The paramedics applied first aid and noticed he was out of danger. Then they started to apply bandaged on his burns. Gajeel thought about the note he barely had time to read before it vanished into flames.

 _You'll loose everything_

It probably was referring about his things that were now reduces to ashes or his life he almost lost for good, but he couldn't help himself to think about the blue haired young woman. And the thought of loosing her was burning him harder than his actual burns.


	17. Chapter 17 : Lull

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter witch, I think, will please as much Miraxus and Gale fans!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did!**

 **Lily xx**

Laxus sat on the "bed" Mirajane had prepared for him out of the couch. Just like Levy did for Gajeel, Mira had offered Laxus to sleep at her place until his apartment his usable again. The young man knew for a thing he could easily stay at an hotel, but the idea of staying too far away from her, while his father could attack any moment again was just sickening to him. They could not keep on avoiding the attacks and getting out of it alive for long. At one time or another, Mira, him or even one of the two other would end up dead.

If it would only be about him, he could easily have left, becoming invisible. He didn't really have any strings… that last thought let him uneasy. If a couple of weeks earlier he could've sworn it was the case, now, he simply didn't have the desire to abandon the others. And that, not considering he was the source of all this shit. "What's happening with you Dreyar" he reprimanded himself. "You're for sure becoming the weakling your father tried to prevent you to be!". A sad smile draw itself on his lips while thinking it wasn't a bad thing after all to go against his father's will, and that even it he was contradicting what he always believed in until now.

\- Laxus? Asked Mira while getting out of her shower, drying her hair with her towel, only wearing her sublime night gown.

Laxus couldn't get his eyes off of her. It wasn't surprising most of their male costumers were passing way more time then needed in the lobby. Laxus had, of course, himself noticed she could easily be chosen as a model. He was a man after all. But since the past few weeks, she seemed even more stunning than usual.

\- Laxus? She repeated.

\- What?

\- Are you alright? You seem…distracted.

"Yeah… Well my problem is that, normally, I would have left with no trace, abandoning all of you to your fate without any remorse, but now, even if it's dangerous, I'm staying" he thought, much to his annoyance.

\- It's noting, he however said.

She looked at him then sat beside Laxus.

\- Someone wise, at least he was at that moment, once told me it was useless to hide our feelings.

He stared at her, wide eyes. Maybe one day, she'll stop surprising him like that, or maybe not. She seemed so full of resources, to have so much sides of her he hasn't discovered yet, that she only showed when she was her own self. Then again, it may be due to the fact that he was only giving her attention since a couple of weeks. He smiled briefly, then diverted the mater once again.

\- Why are you always the one worrying for others when you're the one in the worst shape?

\- I'm f… she started, but she stopped to his accusing stare. Okay, it burns a little, but the bullet wound was many times worst, she smiled.

\- We have some progress here I guess, he simply said.

She hit his shoulder without strength in response to his teasing. Then she wrinkled her nose.

\- You smell like smoke, she complained.

\- All the shirts we were able to save from my apartment smell the same thing, he said before taking it of and throwing it on the floor.

\- No way! You wont turn my apartment in a dump like yours! She exclaimed before throwing his shirt back to his face.

\- It's going in the washing machine anyway! Folding it beforehand would be a waste of time!

On that, he threw it to Mira's face. She sent it back to him with a little more strength this time, both of them repeating their childish game a few more exchanges. "Don't look at his muscles, don't look at his muscles…" repeated Mira in her head while trying to keep on an angry frown even if her eyes were always drawn to his biceps each time he was moving them. Then he rose from the couch, starting to wrestle gently with her, both passing on the shirt to the other. Did she really saw a smile pass on his face? Though Mira surprised. Then they finally stopped, a little out of breath, gazing in each other's eyes. Without any warning, the same impulse they got at the gym took over them and neither tried to stop it.

Mira knew at that instant how much she wanted to kiss Laxus again. Apparently, from his response to it, it was the same for him. Some butterflies started to fly in Mira's stomach at that thought and they let themselves fall on the couch to deepen the kiss with passion.

* * *

Laxus woke up early the next morning. The first thing he could sense was a fruity smell, that special smell close to citrus he associated to Mira. Then, sensing something pressing against his numb arm, he realised she fell asleep in the crook of his shoulder.

"Oh!" He thought realising she spent the night in his arms. He blushed a little, to his annoyance. It wasn't the first time he had spent the night with a girl and he did much more then "sleep" with them. But something was different with Mira. He was at ease with her presence, which was not the case with most of people. She just did something to him he could understand.

The young man looked at the clock on the wall. Seven o'clock. His grandfather would probably already be in his office and the hostel would still be calm at that early hour. He slipped his arm from under Mira, trying not to wake her up. He felt guilty leaving without telling her, but he had to talk to Makarov. And he had to do it on his own. He took a scrap of paper to note: _Gone to talk to the old man._ Okay, it wasn't the most elaborate note, but at least she wouldn't wonder where he was. "That's it!" He thought discouraged of himself "I'll soon start to cook some damn cake or something!" On that thought, he placed the note on the table next to the couch and left.

When his grandfather told him to come in after he knocked, the small man almost spat his coffee from surprise.

\- Laxus, he said after gaining back his senses. How can I help you?

\- Talking about Ivan. I know he killed Mira's sister and that he was arrested for it, he said straight on.

His grandfather whitened a bit but Laxus continued.

\- I know he broke out of jail.

\- I knew that day would come.

\- Why didn't you say anything to me! Yelled the younger Dreyar, hitting his fist on the desk.

\- Are you feeling happiness now that you know the truth? Some release? Will you try to find him?

\- What ever were your reasons… Yes, I tried to see him again. I found him. He almost killed Mira! I… he hit again the desk.

He never should have look after his father.

\- Only Mira and you are concerned? Asked the man that kept his calm despite his pale face.

\- Redfox and his little touristic guide either.

The little color still on his face vanished. Never he thought he would have put Levy and Gajeel in such a dangerous situation. Then Laxus explained with more details what was happening. Each and every word said by his grandson was shredding his hart to pieces. Four members of Fairy Tail, his own children, had their life endangered by his own son.

\- Tell the others I want to speak with them this afternoon.

Laxus rose without a word. When he was about to open the door, a voice added something in his back.

\- Laxus?

\- Hummm… He said without facing him.

\- I'm sorry I kept the truth from you. Nothing of that would've happen if I've told you…

* * *

Gajeel was walking next to Levy on his way back from the hospital. He only stayed there one night and he had been discharged as soon as the sun rose that morning. The metal shred had thankfully not damaged any vital organs. As for his burns, even thought it was painful as hell, they were only second degree. He wouldn't keep any permanent damages… at least, that was what Levy had translated to him from the doctor's gibberish. He took a few more steps, but throbbing on his side reminded him he had to slow his pace.

\- Gajeel? Asked Levy who wasn't used to not only maintain Gajeel's pace but also surpass it.

\- It's nothing.

\- We should've take a cab, regretted Levy.

\- Stop worrying shrimp! We are at most 15 minutes from your house!

\- Just let me worry a little for you, she sulked.

Then, seeing that Gajeel, stubborn as he was, was still trying to speed up, she passed his arm on her shoulder… or more like slid under his arm due to her height.

\- I don't need your help shrimp, he growled.

\- Tell that to your body, she retorted, not getting anywhere.

Even though she heard him complain a little more, he didn't try to get away from her, simply following Levy to her house.

\- Okay! Now we'll have to install you a set up!

\- You don't have to bother so much! Anyway, your bed is large enough for both of us right?

Red tinted instantly Levy's cheeks. "Knowing him, that idiot probably didn't even understood what he just said" She thought. A few instants later, blood also rose to Gajeel's cheeks. "And he just understood!"

\- Hey! Don't get twisted ideas! He said realising what he unintentionally implied. I just figured you'd be scared like last time… He added barley audible.

Levy's face had hardly regained her normal color when his comment brought them back to a reddish shade. How was that idiot able to make her loose her grip that way? Then she saw him bent to the coffee table. He just saw something. When she realised what it was, she tried to reach the piece of paper before him but, even in his state, he was quicker than her and read it.

 _He wont always be there to save you_

He got a sad expression before crumpling it.

\- Don't believe one of these words.

Levy's heart skipped a beat. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Why was she crying again? She knew the risk of loosing him was still there, but it was such a release to hear him say it. Struggling against a knew burst of tears, the young woman tried to focus on something else.

\- And you?

\- What me?

\- Your note?

Gajeel tensed. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it.

\- You'll lose everything, he let out.

\- What?

\- My note. That what it said.

Levy couldn't help but taking him in her arms. How could Ivan be so cruel?

\- I'm so sorry! He burnt down your apartment! You could not save a thing, she started to say in a low tone in his neck, her voice full of pain.

\- I…I haven't loose everything, he said to reassure her.

She backend to look at him, her look asking for answers, then though she found out.

\- That's true! I'm so glad you were able to save Lily!

\- Not only Lily, he said a few seconds before realising he should've take advantage of her assumptions and keep quiet.

\- They found something else?

\- No.

\- So what is it?

\- It's not important.

\- I want to know, she insisted.

\- No!

\- Why? She said not backing down. Why wont you tell me?

\- IT'S YOU! He yelled.

He got carried away, he knew it, yelling against his will to the one person that didn't deserved it. As for Levy, she was staring at him dumbfounded. Then the information finally got to her brain. Her? He just said the _she_ was practically all he had left in the world? She looked at him a little longer but couldn't hold it back anymore. No mater how much he got on her nerves. No mater how much he was hard to live with. She just couldn't imagine her leaving his side. Focussing on what Lucy told her to put on some courage, she did what she never taught she'd be able to do and kissed him. He froze. Levy got away. She knew it. He didn't share her feelings. She just ruined everything.

\- S…sorry…

\- Stop, he said softly.

\- I… never should… I'm truly sor…

\- Would you stop talking for once? He burst before closing the space between them.

Levy felt her heart melt. After being herself frozen by surprise, she responded to his kiss. They stayed like that a while before hearing a knock on the door. Gajeel left Levy on the couch, obviously annoyed from the interruption and opened the door on Laxus.

\- Makarov wants to see us in his deck at two, he simply said before turning back.

Levy's blood froze. No doubt, he was about to talk about Ivan. With regret, she knew that just ended their wonderful, albeit too short lull.


	18. Chapter 18 : Plan

**Hello wonderful readers! You know what? I got extra time this weekend and here's another chapter translated!**

 **There's a lot of dialogues which will give indications on the story's next chapters!**

 **I also wanted to offer a big thanks to all of you readers and to the amazing people that took the time to comment, follow or fav my story!**

 **Have a nice day and tell me your thoughts about it :)**

 **Lily xx**

Mira and Laxus ran into Levy and Gajeel outside the girl's apartment block.

\- Hi! Said Levy, mostly to Mira, Laxus walking without really giving any attention to his coworkers… if we could considerate what he was doing at the hostel as work.

\- Well hello both of you, greeted Mira in return. How's Gajeel?

\- I'm right here, he growled.

\- I simply had the feeling you were about to walk in front of us without talking like Laxus, she said maliciously.

\- Tsss.

Gajeel offered his traditional response when he had nothing to say before doing, unconsciously, what Mira expected of him, which is walking in front of the girls.

\- Two kids, sighed Mira, a hand on her cheek.

\- You don't have to tell me, also sighed Levy.

\- So? How is it going with Gajeel?

Red tinted Levy's cheeks.

\- I knew it! Exclaimed Mira, clapping her hands in satisfaction.

The agitation attracted the men's attention, walking without a word in front of them until Mira's outburst.

\- What's your problem? Let Laxus out.

\- Nothing! Exclaimed Levy for Mira.

Shit. Why had she reacted like that? She surely was way more suspicious acting that way than ignoring the question.

\- Girls talk, Laxus, caught up Mira. You could have a guys talk since you both are such good friends! Exclaimed the white haired woman, attracting to herself not only Laxus's but also Gajeel's glare.

"At least they're agreeing on something" thought Mira. Seeing that the guys had brought their attention back in front of them, she turned back to Levy, hungry for some gossip.

\- How did it go? She asked.

Levy resigned herself. There was no way she could hide the fact that Gajeel and her kissed. Maybe Mira was already imagining they went even further… Oh! God! Red colored her cheek, again, much to her annoyance. Seriously, she never had blushed that often in her whole life… "thanks for that Gajeel" she thought with sarcasm.

\- He yelled at me, she said.

\- What?

\- He yelled that...

Her heart was now pounding, still unable to fully realised what happened at most a couple of hours earlier. Even though the receptionist didn't say anything, her eyes where practically begging her to complete her sentence.

\- That I am all he has left, she finished.

\- Oh my God! I would like L… someone to tell that to me one day.

It was Levy's turn to stare at Mira. Laxus. She was about to say Laxus. She put a hand on her mouth to cover her surprise.

\- Since when you and Lax…

\- Shush, she gently cut her off. To be honest, I don't really know what's happening between us. Lets just say that I don't really have the energy to think about a relationship right now. Anyways, Laxus will probably never have a steady relationship.

To that last sentence, Levy could swear she heard a glimpse of sadness in Mira's voice, but decided not to push any further.

\- What are you doing? Barked Gajeel who was waiting for them at the entrance of the building.

The young woman noticed that, indeed, they had fallen behind more than she thought. Unless it was only that Gajeel and Laxus had speeded up their pace, annoyed about their girl talk thing.

\- Coming! She yelled.

She put a reassuring hand on Mira's shoulder, indication everything would be fine. Then she blinked to her before running the distance left to the hostel, followed closely by Mira. She heard Gajeel growl something like "about time" but chose to ignore him.

She knocked on M. Makarov's door which opened on more people than expected. The young woman offered the owner a questioning look. The later couldn't formulate a proper answer before Laxus spoke.

\- What the hell are they all doing here? He barked.

In front of them was Gray, seeming to defy Laxus for his last quote, Juvia and Lucy embarrassed, Erza waiting for Makarov to speak her arms folded and Natsu who didn't seem to know what was happening.

\- They're here to help you, said Makarov with a tone so calm in comparison of his grandson's that it was hard to figure out they were related.

\- Are you crazy, old man? They'll all get themselves killed when Ivan will hear about their implication! Fumed Laxus.

\- I hate approving Dreyar's saying, started Gajeel but stopped when he realised Makarov had the same name… Well him, he pointed Laxus. Anyway, I agree. The shrimp and I almost died countless times only because we tried to bring back that stupid car!

\- That's only another reason for you to not be alone in that situation.

\- We just can't let them risk their lives for us, said Mira, her voice full of concern.

\- Each of them already know the risks.

\- But…

\- Do you remember what I told you when you first got here?

\- That I would find a family in Fairy Tail, she said after a moment.

Makarov nodded, confirming her saying.

\- Just look around you. You're so different from one another and still, here you are, all ready to help each other.

A silence took place in the room and even the most impulsive in the group didn't add a thing to the patriarch's words.

\- So? How are they supposed to help? Said Laxus after a moment, seeming to be annoyed by their presence.

\- As you must have notice by your little…bickering, Natsu and Gray are pretty good fighters. As for Erza, every one already knows she's a black belt in karate since she's eleven. If Ivan is only expecting you in an attack, he will quickly be surprised by your number.

\- And Juvia and Lucy? Asked Gray with a sign in their direction.

\- Juvia is so happy to help Gray! Exclaimed the later while grabbing his arm… without a shirt on.

\- Let go of me! He yelled, trying to get away from her. It's not even me we're helping!

\- But Juvia will help Gray to help the others!

\- Just do something with her! For God's sake! Complained Gajeel.

\- M. Makarov? Asked Lucy, ignoring her light headed colleagues. I would also like to know our role.

\- Well, Ivan is keeping a close eye on every Fairy Tail employee since he got out of jail.

Lucy got shivers to that saying and grabbed unconsciously Natsu's arm, whom still looked liked he didn't understand the situation. Although, knowing Lucy seemed worried, he whispered to her that everything would be fine, offering her his characteristic smile. Lucy gave him a faint smile in answer before taking back her attention on M. Makarov.

\- He will know for sure that, after the destruction of their apartments, Laxus and Gajeel will live with Mira and Levy in Fairy Hill for a moment.

To that last remark, Gray lifted an eyebrow, a look full of suspicion on his face. He barely avoided hits coming both from Gajeel and Laxus for an answer.

\- Which brings us to you two, continued Makarov pointing Lucy and Juvia. If he knows your habits, it's more than likely he'll be aware of our plans if some of our strongest fighters suddenly stay at Mira or Levy's place. So I asked the two person who are the most likely to have Natsu and Gray over, that to say Lucy and Juvia.

\- Juvia is the only one for Gray! Exclaimed the young woman, taking back her hold of him.

While Gray was trying to get free from his new roommate, Levy asked the question that bothered her since the beginning.

\- Wouldn't it be safer if we'd all leave far away for a moment?

\- I'm afraid not, sighed the owner. Ivan is stubborn. He'll never stop before he's finished with you. You'd only have a fugitive's life until he finally finds you. I hope we'll be able to catch him when he'll attack Fairy Hill. After two missed attacks by his men, it wouldn't surprise me the least if he would show up in person this time.

The young woman approved, struggling against the wave of anxiety that was growing inside of her. She already knew he was one of the most dangerous men, but now, her fear was just multiplied.

\- You okay shrimp? Asked quietly a voice behind her while Natsu and Gray achieved to find a reason to, again, hit each other.

She turned to Gajeel, ignoring the chaos around her. She wanted to say she was fine, to reassure him, but Levy simply couldn't pretend being something she wasn't in front of Gajeel. The dark haired man seemed to understand.

\- Pffff, come on, he said in an annoyed tone, dragging her by her wrist out of the office where the discussion was clearly over.

Once outside, he guided her in a deserted hall.

\- Go on, cry.

\- What?

\- It's obvious you want to cry, so go on while no one's watching.

She wanted to retort, but no word came. He was right after all. She really needed to cry. And that's what she did, curling into the arms of the one who became her pillar. As for Gajeel, he seemed to, slowly at least, adapt to his repeated contacts with the young woman and closed his arms around her waist the moment she was against his chest, patiently waiting for her to calm herself.

\- You're done? He asked when the sobbing stopped.

\- Yes, she whispered.

He didn't answer, just holding her a little closer before releasing her. They then went back to the others.

The die was cast. Only time could tell the result of Makarov's plan.


	19. Chapter 19 : Promise

Shrimp had calmed down and went to meet up with the others in the cafeteria. At least she didn't have that terrorised expression on her face anymore… But Gajeel knew more then well that they weren't out of the woods yet. Ivan was coming, he was now sure of it. Gajeel was himself starting to have that uneasy feeling in the pitch of his stomach. He had lived countless years all by himself, his life constantly submitted to changes. However, it had been a while since he was worried for anything. He finally had a reason to get out of bed every morning. He could finally hope to think more than a day at the time, maybe even have some projects… But Ivan was threatening all of what he just got. And that not mentioning Levy who didn't deserved all of this. Not that girl always filled with joy, who was seeing good in everything, even in him. Not _her_. She had absolutely nothing to do with that kind of rotten universe.

Makarov had asked them to join him in the basement after their shift. He had something to give them. The young man clenched his fists. He had to wait… but he couldn't bare to wait anymore. He walked randomly in the hostel until he crossed Laxus's path. With the look on his face, Gajeel understood the young Dreyar was thinking the same thing as him: he hated the wait. He had his hands in his pockets, lost in his thoughts. Gajeel stated to walk around him, thinking Laxus haven't even see him. Anyways, as weird as it could sound, he didn't want to engage in any kind of confrontation. He just wanted to be alone for the moment. But the blonde man lifted his eyes on him.

Both men stared at each other, but, for the first time since their meeting, neither seemed to want to mess with the other. That silent exchange lasted for a moment, then Gajeel kept going on his wandering along the building.

\- Why did you save her? Asked flatly Laxus in his back.

\- Who? Gajeel asked now facing him.

\- Mira. Why did you save her? He asked again.

Gajeel stared at him then shook his shoulders.

\- Probably for the same reasons that pushed you to get me out of there, he simply said.

He didn't have the answer to Laxus's question. It simply had seemed like the thing to do at that moment. Laxus didn't seem to know what happened either. He thought about the first time he had met Laxus and how he was throwing him one punch after the other without even caring if he would survive the next hit.

\- Gihi! Finally laughed Gajeel. You and I will probably never be friends, but I'm ready to ignore the fact that you are getting on my nerves most of the time until we give Ivan the beating of a lifetime, he said hitting his fist in his hand.

\- Idiot… Ivan isn't the type of guy you can easily beat, let out Laxus annoyed.

\- Don't tell me you're afraid of your daddy, Dreyar! He snickered.

\- You don't have any idea of what he can do, started to rage on Laxus while clenching his fists.

\- Another reason to kick his ass as soon as possible, he said. And as annoying as you can be, I'd rather have you on my side than not.

Laxus didn't answer. He had to admit, Gajeel was himself a good fighter and even though he learned how to fight in the streets, he knew was he was doing. They didn't add a thing. Neither was at ease with words, but it was clear enough: it was their way to make a truce.

Gajeel left on his side. That short talk with Laxus just gave him a boost of energy. His fears weren't gone, but his fists were now itchy and he was looking forward to slam them on Ivan's skull.

He wandered another moment before finding himself in the cafeteria. It didn't take him much time to find Levy sited in her usual spot. Her two lap dogs where there…great, he though with sarcasm. He came a little closer to see what she was doing.

\- What's wrong Levy? Was asking Jet and Droy.

\- Nothing, don't worry for me, she told them.

\- Is it that tall brute that's always around you? Insisted Jet.

Levy threw them a questioning look, then understood.

\- Gajeel isn't a brute! She raged.

Gihi! That's my shrimp, thought Gajeel. She's so cute when she gets all worked up from her five feet of height. And that not considering the fact that he couldn't help to feel satisfied… a little, that she was defending him like that. However, his smile fell quickly when Jet insisted more and more, getting closer to her. He was about to hold her in his arms. "No freaken way". Gajeel didn't even think about it and place his hand where Jet was about to get closer, sitting between both of them on the cafeteria bench.

\- What's your problem! Complained Jet.

Okay… Maybe he went a little overboard. But he still didn't like these two glued to Levy's side and simply stayed there, glaring time to time to them.

\- Gajeel? What the? She started before being interrupted by an alarm on Droy's cellphone.

She knew that alarm well. It was remembering the two deliverymen that their lunch break was over and that they had to leave. Jet sent her a worried look. She smiled to reassure them that everything was fine, then, once her friends were gone, she turned to Gajeel, the later still extremely close to her.

\- What was that about? She asked, her arms crossed.

\- Nothing.

\- Nothing? You almost attacked Jet!

\- He's too sticky, he said crossing his own arms, avoiding her gaze.

Levy looked at him before changing from annoyed to amused.

\- Could the great Gajeel Redfox be jealous?

\- Where are you getting stupid ideas like that? He shouted.

\- Ah. She simply said. If that's the case, I might accept Jet's offer to go out…

\- Why would you do something like that? He said grumpier by the minute.

\- Because the guy I like doesn't seem to understand what's happening, she let out.

Gajeel turned to her. Levy's cheeks were redder than ever. Then he remembered Natsu's words. The fact that she was always the first one he saw wherever he went. The fact that he never managed to really get mad at her. That weird feeling in the pit of his stomach every time she was there or when he was simply thinking about her. If that was love…well it was a pain! But at the same time, he couldn't help to want to be next to her.

Gajeel wanted to tell her he didn't knew much about it. That he didn't know what to do. But in the same time, he was sure he would rather receive all over again all the damages he got in the last month than to see her going out with another guy. With his natural talent for words, or you could say inexistent talent, he finally answered.

\- It would be stupid to go out wit him.

Then, not knowing what to say, he quickly kissed her before leaving the table, knowing that the real stupid thing would be to go out with _him_. As for Levy, she looked at him while he was getting further, a hand on her lips. Her heart was beating so fast even with a kiss that short. She smiled. He didn't say much but it was like a promise he would do his best. "What am I supposed to do with you Gajeel Redfox" tough the young woman.

* * *

Mira went to the basement as M. Makarov instructed them to do. She was one of the first to get there, but soon enough, the room was filled with that energetic bunch of employees.

\- Good! Now that everyone's here, I have something to give to you.

The tone of the small man was serious. He looked at the door to make sure it was closed then tossed useless things aside before reaching an old furniture. He also put the later aside to reveal a lot of weapons in a hiding place within the wall. Most of them where handguns, much like those used by Ivan's men.

\- I hate the thought of using them but chances wont be even without them, he let out with regret.

Mira turned white. She had one of those in her hands. She almost killed. She almost committed something as awful as Ivan, only guided by revenge. No way she would touch a gun ever again.

One after the other, they went to get something to protect themselves. Even if they weren't technically taking part of the fight, the owner insisted that Lucy and Juvia take a weapon as well so they could use it if needed. Mira saw Gajeel put an handgun in Levy's hands despite her disgust for it before whispering something in her ear. Whatever he said, it seemed to put Levy a little at ease, closing finally uncertain fingers on the weapon. As for Natsu, he was insisting on having a flamethrower, but Lucy objected to it, mentioning that she cared for her apartment.

Mira was so focused on watching the others from a distance that she jumped when Laxus put a hand on her shoulder.

\- Calm down.! It's only me, he said with annoyance.

Just like Gajeel did with Levy only minutes ago, Laxus put a handgun in her hands. Those trembled so much she would have dropped it on the ground if the young man haven't catch it.

\- No way I'm taking it, she said pushing Laxus's hand in witch the gun was.

\- Don't be such a child Mira.

\- I don't need it.

\- Are you kidding me? You're strong, I'm well aware of it, but you still almost got killed last time! He said with anger.

\- I found a way…

\- By picking up Ivan's gun! He shouted.

\- And I almost killed him with it Laxus!

\- So what? _You_ deserve to live! Not him.

\- I don't want to become like him, she said, tears rushing to the corner of her eyes.

He clenched his teeth then turned around. She would have liked him to stay, but she couldn't be mad at him. She would have herself been mad if Laxus would've take a decision that could put his life in danger. But was could she do? Then he came back, dropping something else in her hand. This time, it was a dagger.

\- Take this at least, he said with a mix of firmness and gentleness, as opposite as those two concepts could be.

To her hesitation he added.

\- You reacting that way is a proof in itself that you're nothing like him. Just promise me you'll use it if you're in danger.

She hesitated a little more then nodded.

\- Good, he said putting his hand on her head.

The affection mark made her blush a little but he left before seeing her reaction. She turned to the young man, hoping whit all her heart she'd never have to keep her promise.

 **And that's how ends their preparation for the battle. Next chapter, the attack begins.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Lily xx**


	20. Chapter 20 : The attack

Gajeel was laying on the bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. For one of the firsts times in his life, he wasn't falling asleep. He let out a sigh that looked more like a growl than anything else. Insomnia had definitely made him grumpy. He didn't even want to imagine how tomorrow would be a pain.

Next to him, he could hear Levy breathing steadily. It took her a while before she finally fell asleep, her fear too present. "At least, she managed to get some sleep" he thought while looking at the blue haired girl. The weapons Makarov had given them were placed on the nightstand, ready to be used if needed. According to the old man, it was only a question of time before his son would attack once more and they had to stay alert. He thought about the events of the past weeks until he, slowly, fell into slumber. At least, he guessed he had fallen asleep because he woke up with a start. Gajeel knew that, because of his numerous years living in a dangerous place, his hearing was sharper than normal. And he had heard something, he was pretty sure of that.

He scanned the room. Nothing. The darkness made the task nearly impossible, but he had the feeling he saw a shadow. Listening to his instinct that was screaming to move, he circled Levy's waist with one arm and rolled on the side of the bed, falling off of it. The young man cushioned their fall the best he could with his legs and free arm to reduce the noise of the impact. Less than a couple of seconds later, a series of gunshots wrecked the bed where, an instant before, Gajeel and Levy were laying.

Brutally woken up, completely disoriented, Levy was about to scream, but Gajeel had his hand already on her mouth.

\- Shush! He whispered.

And she did so, fear still in her eyes. Gajeel's mind was on alert. What to do next? They where practically sure the assassins would check if their mission was completed. Soon, the darkness of the room would neither be much use. "Think Gajeel, think!" If only he could reach the weapons without drawing attention on them… A small hand tapped his shoulder attracting his attention to the one he was still holding in his arm. Levy was pointing something on the floor. Folding his eyes for a better view, he finally spotted the carpet she was pointing. "A carpet…" he thought "what a stupid useless thing". Then he smiled understanding what Levy was trying to tell him. She never ceased to amaze him. Maybe the carpet wasn't that useless after all! Levy and him gave each other an understanding look. He gripped the side of it and waited. He had to wait for the perfect moment. A second too fast had their plan would fail. A second later… he didn't even want to think about it.

Two man entered the room and lighted it up. "Now!" Thought Gajeel while violently pulling on the carpet, provoking the fall of the assassins. He barely had time to recover form his move that Levy was giving him a gun she was able to reach on the nightstand during the distraction.

Without hesitation, he pointed the gun on their enemies. However, he was aware that they where in another impasse. He pulled Levy behind him with his left hand even if he knew that, in the worst case scenario, she wouldn't be safe for long. Both sides were staring at each other, their weapon pointed at the other. On the bright side, neither of their opponents seemed to be ready the be deadly hurt. But with the luck they had up to now, Gajeel wouldn't be surprised if more assassins would join the fight. If that was the case, he truly didn't know how they'd be able to get out of this alive. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed another shadow coming towards them behind their enemies. Talking about luck, there it was, failing them again…

* * *

Mirajane sat on the couch, laying in the numerous pillows she had prepared for Laxus, the later choosing to use her tights rater than one of the pillows. Neither was in the mood for sleeping. They simply had decided to lay like that, waiting for time to pass. The young man had opened the TV a couple of hours ago, but it was simply showing random images, the volume down to zero. It was more an habit than otherwise. The television could have shown commercials since the beginning, neither would have noticed.

\- He's gonna come in person this time, eh? Whispered Mira.

\- I can't pretend I know the guy well, but yes, its his type, let out the young man.

To her lack of reaction, Laxus finally turned his look to her. Her beautiful blue eyes looked empty and where staring the nothingness in front of her.

\- Mira?

Still no answer.¸

\- Mira! He said louder, making her jump.

"Nice move Laxus!" He reprimanded himself. But she was looking towards him, still not saying a damn word.

\- Wake up Mirajane! He yelled. That is not you at all!

Okay… That was worst than startling her like he just did, but at least, she finally had a reaction.

\- Sorry, she said.

\- Tsss… Don't apologise. Just stop acting like you're already dead. Ivan's strong, but not invincible.

\- I can't do this again Laxus…

Tears were now falling down her cheeks. The young Dreyar hated seeing her like that, but she was at least out of her trance. He rose, dried a tear like he did in Hargeon's motel. Then he did what he never could have imagine to do with anyone and took her in his arms, gently, only guided by the desire to see her feel better. She closed her arms around him and hid her heard in the crook of his shoulder.

\- It wont happen again, he comforted her. We'll survive this bastard's attack. I wont let them hurt you.

Mira could feel the tension in Laxus's voice. She knew he couldn't make those kind of promises. But it made her feel better to hear him say them. She tightened a little her hold of him. Then she heard a shooting sound coming from an apartment next to them. "Gajeel and Levy" she thought. Barely a few seconds later, she could discern the sound of a broken window coming from her room. Her heart skipped a beat. It was happening now. Adrenalin rushing trough her veins, Laxus's words in mind, she gathered enough courage to focus on what was appening. A torrent of gunshots where fired in her room. Listening to common sense, Laxus and her walked to the apartment's door.

However, simply a couple of feet before the doorstep, Laxus froze and pushed her on the side, out of sight. Mira understood an instant later when she saw another attacker, a gun directed on the one that was more and more important to her.

\- And again we meet, said the man they both recognised as the one that shot Mira at the port.

\- I thought you had enough, spat Laxus.

"How many are they?" Worried the young woman. Whatever, they would not give in, she told herself, focussing more then ever on the blond man's words. With all her discretion, she took out the dagger Laxus gave to her and slid in their enemy's back while the later seemed to savor the vengeance he was about to get.

\- You make one move, and I wont hesitate to cut your throat, she whispered while pushing her dagger under his chin.

It was a lie. She would never do such a thing, but that, he wasn't aware. For what he knew, she could have no mercy. Noticing his hesitation, she added.

\- We don't want to hurt you, just survive.

She was telling the truth. She hopped so much everything could be erased, that everyone could forget why they were fighting and all just go back unharmed, but she knew it was too late for that.

\- No one escapes from Ivan, he nourished her fears with a snicker. Then he let his weapon fall on the ground, probably estimating his chances of survival where practically to zero if he shot Laxus.

That done, the young Dreyar quickly made him loose consciousness with a punch. An uneasy feeling of déjà-vu took over him, but he tried to ignore it. They didn't have a second to waist. Those who attacked the room wouldn't delay on noticing they weren't in there. So he took Mira's hand and rushed outside, the young woman on his trail. Out of breath, they got out of the building before running into Juvia and Gray.

\- Are you alright? Juvia heard gunshots! Yelled the blue haired young woman while throwing herself in Mira's arms.

\- Yes, we're fine, she reassured them. And you?

\- Gray and Juvia haven't been attacked.

\- And the other residents? Said Mira horrified when she noticed there was no other girl living in Fairy Hill that had made it outside.

\- Gramps gave Wendy "permission" to organise a sleepover at the hostel with the other girls, explained Gray.

Laxus couldn't help but smile at his grandfather's initiative. It was so much like him.

\- We have to find the others, said Mira after letting out a long sigh of relief.

All approved. Laxus glanced at the apartment block way too peaceful for the real situation. Until now, Makarov was right with all of his predictions. His father was there, somewhere, he was sure of that. Blood was boiling in his veins. They started to walk, on guard, knowing that this was only the beginning of the attack.

 **Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this twentieth chapter while the final battle they were anticipating has finally started! :o**

 **Have a nice day-evening! Don't forget to comment :)**

 **Lily xx**


	21. Chapter 21 : I love you

**Hi guys!**

 **Here's a chapter with one of my favorite scene at the end. I hope you'll like it as much as I do :D**

 **Please comment and follow/fav and have a wonderful day!**

 **Lily xx**

If Levy was still asleep a few minutes ago, she never was as awake as now. Fear was taking over every cell of her body but for now, she managed to ignore it. After being able to grab the weapons, she and Gajeel were able to catch their breath a bit. They however weren't out of the woods yet. Far from it. She felt her protector's hand drag her behind him. Even if him being next to her made her feel safe, she was scared. Scared for him. He was in front line. If something would happen to him… "No Levy! Just don't think about that!"

She felt Gajeel's muscles tensing even more than before, bringing her back to reality. Alerted, she looked past Gajeel than tensed herself. A shadow. Than she heard a noise. It was the one of a gun loading. Levy took Gajeel's hand that still was in his back. If they had to die here and now, at least she wanted to hold his hand, to be the closest to him. At that moment, what she was holding back for a long time hit her at the least opportune time. She loved him. She was in love with Gajeel Redfox, she realised. Tears raced to her eyes at the thought he'll probably never know.

The shadow crossed the doorstep. She closed her eyes, holding tighter the hand of the one that was so important for her as Gajeel did the same.

\- Drop your weapons! Announced a strong voice.

Time started to flow again. She knew that voice. It wasn't another foe that was joining the fight but a friend. She dared opening her eyes again, those meeting with Erza. Never was she glad to see her that much.

\- Faster! She growled, her weapon pointed behind the assassin's head, making them practically shiver out of fear.

With Gajeel also threatening them in from of them, they didn't have much choice but to surrender and drop their guns on the floor, putting quickly their hands behind their head. Erza didn't loose a second and put the weapons out of reach with a kick. She then took out ropes from her bag. Still kept at bay by Gajeel, the men didn't risk a move while the red head girl was tying them up.

\- They should not cause any other problems this way.

\- Gihi! We can say you were right on time Titania.

Erza made a weird face at the sound of the sobriquet, then smiled, seeming to like the nickname. Decidedly, Gajeel called no one by their real name.

\- I saw other men lurking outside, announced Erza. We aren't of the hook yet.

\- But why all those men only for us? Exclaimed Levy.

\- People like Ivan don't think rationally like you shrimp, he said with a serious tone. It may have started with a precaution, but now, he's clearly hunting. He only acts out of pride.

Erza shook her head to approve Gajeel's words then added:

\- And that without even considering that his son, that just rejected him, his father, that sort of betrayed him, and the daughter of his rival are implied in the situation.

\- He wont quit before finding a way to get rid of us… completed the blue haired girl.

\- I'm afraid so, let out Erza.

\- Were are Dreyar and miss Fairy Tail? Asked Gajeel.

\- Just before finding you, I saw Gray and Juvia walking to Mira's apartment. I don't know more.

\- And Lucy and Natsu? Informed herself Levy.

\- Haven't seen them yet, they're maybe...

A scream from outside made them jump. At least, sighed the young woman in release, it didn't seem like one of their friend's scream. However, it was a sign of battle. Gajeel made a few steps to the window to see what was happening. Then voices pierced once more the silence.

\- Take that, ugly assassin! Serves you right for attacking our friends! Exclaimed the one they all recognised as Natsu.

The later had just incapacitated two other adversaries with a… teaser gun? As for Lucy, she followed closely, her gun in her hands, keeping however a safe distance from her boyfriend who seemed to have way too much fun electrocuting people. Then he lifted his head, noticing the group's presence.

\- Hey! Metal head! Still holding on I can see!

\- What's that supposed to mean? Barked Gajeel.

\- Well, we never know…

\- Enough! Said coldly Erza who knew Natsu's tendency of getting on Gajeel's nerves.

\- And what on hearth are you doing with that? Asked Gajeel with annoyance, pointing the teaser gun.

This time, Lucy was to one to speak up.

\- Because no one was crazy enough to entrust him a flamethrower, he insisted to have it, saying it was the closest thing to fire.

\- So what? It's the truth. Said innocently Natsu, passing dangerously his arm holding the teaser on his girlfriend's shoulders.

\- Why am I dating an idiot again? Sighed Lucy.

\- Because you love me! Said Natsu, not the least insulted, placing a kiss on her cheek.

\- Okey! That's cute and all, started Gajeel with sarcasm, but now is not the right time for that. We have to make sure those two don't wake up.

He barely finished his sentence that Erza started to drag the inert bodies next to the others. Then she took out more ropes and bound them to limit their movements before they recover consciousness.

\- I'll stay here and keep an eye on them. Go and meet up with Mira and Laxus.

The others gave her an understanding look and started to walk.

\- It's too calm, whispered Levy after a moment.

Gajeel nodded. He just had the same reflection. The young man didn't dare to hope they had taken care of all their attackers. Even if Ivan wasn't expecting them to have reinforcements, Gajeel was certain that the attack wasn't over.

A movement behind the building confirmed his assumptions and three new persons stepped out of the shade.

\- Going somewhere? Asked one of them.

\- Only to kick the ass of a couple of assholes, answered Gajeel, shooting at the man's feet.

He wasn't really aiming at him. Though… he really didn't care if the bullet would have pierce his foot… but he missed him on purpose. It was however what was putting them at disadvantage. If them were only trying to put them out of commission, the others took advantage of the any occasion to take their lives. At least, his shot had destabilised the man and, out of no where, Lucy kicked the gun he was holding, disarming him. "Wow…" Thought Gajeel. He had always thought she only was a cheerleader!

On the other side, he could see his shrimp pointing her gun to one of the guys, limiting his options while Natsu managed to take him by surprise and inflict him an electric charge. That idiot really seemed like he was having a blast. Gajeel tired to do the same, but he couldn't be as relaxed has he wanted until the last opponent was taken care of.

Then he saw him. He and Natsu walk to his direction. With a four against one fight, the odds were in their favor and the attacker was quickly beaten.

\- Gihi! Less cocky in your situation hen? He said to the one they just vanquished.

Against all odds, a smile drew itself on his lips.

\- Are you sure you got everything under control?

A bad feeling took place in his stomach. He scanned the surroundings. Shit, where was the guy he and Lucy and fought? He kept looking but it was too late. He only had time to see the metallic luster of a weapon pointed at him, then heard, helplessly, the detonation. He was ready to feel a sharp pain or simply die on the spot. Neither of those happened. He however moved. Yet, he never should have had time to dodge the shoot.

Out of reflexes, Gajeel shot in the direction the man was, but didn't hit him. He had escaped. At lest, he wasn't an imminent threat anymore. Then time took its normal speed while a pain, worst than what the bullet could have ever done to him, tightened his chest.

\- Levy! He screamed, finally understanding.

Blood was covering her shirt where the bullet destined to him had hit her.

\- Gajeel, she whispered, obviously in pain.

\- Idiot! You're such an idiot! You never should have done that! He yelled at her while taking her into his arms.

The young woman placed a hand on her wound, seeming to make some sort of inspection of it, then smiled. The most beautiful smile he had seen in his freaken life and he only wanted to scream at her again for that. How could she smile at a moment like that? He only realised that a tear was rolling down his cheek, the first one in many years, when Levy wiped it with her small fingers.

\- Everything's gonna be fine Gajeel, I…

\- How can everything be fine? He couldn't help but bark. You just took the stupidest decision of your life!

\- The wound hit my shoulder. I'm almost certain that every vital organ was spared.

A long sigh of relief escaped his lips while the information finally reached his brain.

\- I'll still kill that bastard! Said Gajeel, hitting the ground with his fist.

\- You're too much of a good person to kill, smiled Levy with a pained expression.

\- Gihi! Only you can say things like that.

Then he looked in the direction where the shooter disappeared. He was most likely hunting down the others. He didn't manage to protect Levy as much as he wanted but he could still prevent someone from getting killed for good.

\- Protect them, said the young woman, guessing his train of thoughts.

After a long hesitation, he lifted his eyes on Natsu and Lucy. For once, flame brain was serious. With only one look, he knew Natsu would carry Levy to the hospital. Levy's best friend was as well looking at her friend, ready to protect her with her life. Then, just before leaving, he gave a last look to his shrimp.

\- If you lied to me and are not well…

\- You know I can't lie anyway, she smiled weakly.

He answered with his characteristic smile then started to rise up.

\- Gajeel wait! Said Levy.

\- Hum?

\- Be careful.

He nodded.

\- And… I… I love you, she finally said.

The young man froze. Without even understanding, he bent over her and kissed her forehead with a tenderness only her could instigate in him before walking at the pursuit of the shooter.


	22. Chapter 22 : Family

Laxus slowed down once he had reached the backyard of the apartment block. He was quickly cached up by Gray, Mira and Juvia.

\- Gray? Juvia can't see a thing, said the worried blue haired girl.

\- I don't like it, simply said Gray, expressing out loud the exact thought of Laxus at the moment.

For once, the black haired young man didn't try to push away Juvia's grip on his arm. Everyone was on alert. They knew something was going on and that the apparent quietude was only an illusion. However, it was a mental torture to not know what danger was coming for them.

Finally, something clicked. The sound of it froze Laxus's blood. He had heard it way too many times in the past few weeks. It was the sound of a loaded gun, ready to kill, no doubts about it. He let out a swear between his clenched teeth, slowly turning towards the source of the sound. Not far from them was standing a man, pointing Juvia with his weapon, Ivan Dreyar next to him. Despite the darkness, he could see Mira's face, so pale it was almost transparent. He felt her slide her hand in his. He didn't stop her, closing his fingers on hers.

\- If you don't mind, I would like to have a family reunion, said Ivan, an horrible smile on his lips.

\- We'll… never let Laxus alone with you! Said the most courageous women he had ever known despite her trembling hands.

\- Really… he answered in an uninterested voice. In that case, it's such a shame to have to kill such a beautiful girl. Don't you think Mrs. Lockser?

\- You bastard… started Gray, boiling with anger, but Laxus cut him off.

\- Let her go, old man, he growled. I'll go with you. Just let the others go.

Juvia gave Laxus a look filled with sadness. The later nodded, indicating he'd find a way to get out of this mess. Then he turned to Mira's direction, tightened a little his grip on her hand before letting it go, but Mira never let that happen.

\- No Laxus. He'll kill you…

\- Do not take any stupid decision. Go with the others.

\- Oh! I think we have a misunderstanding here, snickered Ivan. Your little bitch comes with us! I also have things to settle were her.

\- No way Mira is going at the same place as a rotten man like you!

\- If you say so…

His henchman prepared himself to shoot.

\- No! Cried Mira. Go, she said to Gray and Juvia. Well be fine, she added with a blink that seemed odd even with those numerous years of practice.

In silence, she followed Ivan. She was guessing they wouldn't be alone with that monster. As expected, many of his goons were waiting for them in the isolated place where they were taken.

\- Laxus, know that betrayal has a cost. Makarov is paying it right now with the imminent death of his little protégées, and yours…

His men threw themselves on the blond man, constricting him like before.

\- Enjoy the show, he concluded with a sadistic grin.

* * *

Mira had barely time to dodge the hit Ivan was throwing at her face. He was fast. He seemed even stronger then when she fought him at the port. Was it his threatening that was getting stronger in her mind, convincing her he couldn't be defeated? Or maybe it was simply because fighting a veteran of the organised crime was a lost cause?

She dodged many other hits, then he reached her leg. He knew exactly were she was shot and had aimed right at it. The young woman dropped to her knees, holding the wound that hadn't completely heal yet. Despite all her will, she couldn't avoid his knee hitting against her face, her bottom lip now cut and bleeding.

She wouldn't go off that easily, swore Mira to herself. "Make him at least pay a little" she encouraged herself. She rose with pain. This time, after avoiding some other hits, she managed to reach him. In her impetus, she was able to inflict him some solid hits, extracting even some pained expressions on Ivan's face. Then, with a nicely done kick, she broke his nose. However, Ivan wasn't done with her and, almost instantly, replied with a solid punch. Black dots clouded the young woman's vision and she collapsed.

* * *

Laxus couldn't bare it anymore. He simply couldn't bare the sight that was happening in from of him. But when she disappeared in the shade, the fight taking Mira and Ivan further, he would've hope to know how she was doing. He struggled to get himself free, but there where more adversaries then the last time. And that not considering the fact that they were probably remembering the method he had used the last time, preventing another head-but by holding his head steadily. ¸

Then a gunshot attracted his attention behind him. Only seconds later, one of his opponents jumped to avoid the bullet at his feet. Another shot made his enemy at his right dance. Then Laxus heard someone swear.

\- Shit! Well have to find another way, said the voice with a ruff tone realising he was short on bullets.

Laxus knew that voice and never he would've imagine to be that glad to hear it. Despite the empty gun, the diversion was enough for Laxus and he managed to dislodge himself from their grip. The men charged back, but Laxus wasn't alone anymore; Gajeel was now next to him, his back against his for a better battle position, fists up.

\- Not beaten up too much? Asked Gajeel.

\- Just a lot of cleaning to do. Everything's rotten here.

\- Gihi, that's what I do best, he answered, hitting one of his fists on the other. Just try not to be in my way Dreyar, he said, his smile still on.

\- As long as you're not in mine, Redfox.

Teaming up, they quickly managed to beat most of the attackers. During the battle, Laxus had to fight against his will to not run in Mira's direction, but he knew he couldn't do a thing if he had some of Ivan's lapdog bothering him, his father alone being a formidable adversary. He was about to take care of the last one when Gajeel blocked him.

\- That one's mine, he said seeming to wish he could kill the man only with his eyes. Go to her.

Laxus didn't need to be tell twice. He ran as fast as his legs could go. When he reached them, Mira was collapsing on the floor, Ivan ready for the final blow.

\- _IVAN_! He yelled, throwing himself at him before he could hit Mira.

Ivan was strong, even more then he was expecting. If at one moment, the fight seemed fair, Laxus's father managed to have the better end of the fight, throwing hit after hit on him, just as he did with Mira.

Laxus gave another punch at Ivan. A smile of satisfaction rose on his face when the man lost his balance. However, his smile dropped when Ivan picked up a rock, using it to amplify his punches. When he couldn't dodge his last attack, Ivan's hand holding the rock made contact with his side. He collapsed, a hand on his ribcage. At least one rib was broken, maybe more. Breading was painful. He clenched his teeth. How could he possibly beat his father?

Then a red light brightened the sky.

 _** Sixteen years earlier **_

\- Grampa! I don't want to go! Sulked the blond boy.

\- Why not Laxus? Asked Makarov, an eyebrow lifted.

\- I…. I just don't wanna, he said his arms crossed on his chest.

\- It's only for a night! And that summer camp will be a great opportunity to make some new friends.

To the lack of answer from his grandson, Makarov placed a hand on his shoulder.

\- Something is bothering you my boy, isn't it? You know you can tell me anything.

The boy hesitated and finally answered, a glimpse of worry in his voice.

\- You wont forget me there, hen grandpa? Not like daddy…

Makarov's heart tightened before Laxus's obvious sadness. While Makarov loved Laxus more than anything, Ivan never should've become a father. Well, even if he had a son, no one could consider Ivan as one. Since Laxus's birth, he could only count on one hand the moments Ivan had made a significant appearance in his son's life.

\- Listen to me Laxus. I would never forget you.

Big eyes were looking at him. He wanted so badly to believe his grandfather, but Ivan had marked him in such a way that a scar was left on his heart. Sighing to a sadness no seven-year-old should ever know, Makarov told him:

\- You know what? Before going to bed tonight, look at the sky. You'll see beautiful red fireworks shining.

\- Like those we lit up last summer? Exclaimed Laxus, his interest caught.

\- Yes, answered his grandfather. And you know what that will mean?

The kid shook his head in a sign of negation.

\- When you'll see them, you'll know that I may not be able to see you, they may be hundreds of miles between us, but I'll always be looking your way. I'll be watching over you forever. I promise.

 _** Present **_

A new energy took over Laxus. What ever anger, even hatred, he had had against Makarov during the past years, never he had lost faith in him. Never he had let go. And, today again, while Laxus was about to loose everything to the hands of the one who always disappointed him, his grandfather was right behind him.

Laxus hit the ground with his fist, using it as a support and rose again. It wasn't easy. His whole body was protesting from the pain, but he had to continue. He had to fight. Looking one last time at the sky, then at Mira laying not far from him, he stood tall, ready to fight once more his father to protect what was his real family.

 **I was watching the scene in witch Laxus fight against his father in the grand magic games and I was immediately inspired for this chapter. I also wanted to make a parallel with one of the most touching moments of Fairy Tail: when Laxus is out of the guild. Finally, I put the moment I was really exited to write: Gajeel and Laxus teaming up :D**

 **I hope you liked that 22th chapter!**

 **Lily xx**


	23. Chapter 23 : Gunshot

Gajeel hit his fist in his other hand while Laxus was disappearing in the shade, rushing in Mira's direction. The eyes of the man before him were expressing nothing but fear. The later had recognised him, no doubt about it. Gajeel's expression itself would be enough to terrorise the man, but knowing he had shot what was most certainly the tall brute's girlfriend, the assassin knew death could be close. He took out with his trembling hand the gun he had put away to immobilise his boss's son. Ivan had ordered them to do so, asserting that Laxus's pain would be bigger and more of a show for him that way. But at that moment, while the black haired man threw himself at him, Ivan's henchman regretted not having his gun in his hand.

Fireworks could be seen in the sky, but Gajeel didn't even notice, using all his focus in his internal struggle. If he would do as he wished, he would have already destroyed the man in front of him. He saw him putting his hand in his pocket. A split second later, his adversary let go of his weapon in a pained cry, holding with his left hand his broken wrist.

\- She almost _died_ because of you! Shouted Gajeel, more anger in his look than he ever had.

\- Almost? Grinned the other. I had hopped I would at least have killed her in one shot. That would have been a good thing done, he snickered as an answer.

Despite his bravado, the assassin was in a bad position. As best as he could, he tried to put as much distance between him and Gajeel. But he had no chance against him, especially in Gajeel's actual state. The young man gave him a bid punch, making him fall at his feet. Once down, Gajeel kicked him in the ribcage. A new crack could be heard. The black haired young man clenched his teeth realising he probably just broke a couple of ribs. "You have to calm down Redfox" he told himself "you'll just end up killing that bastard". The urge of hitting him again and again was hard to ignore but he restrained himself.

\- The bullet should've finish you off, he managed to said despite the pain. Things would have been easier for me that way.

\- If you were a real shooter, she wouldn't be in that state, he spat, still not accepting the fact that Levy was in that state and him unhurt.

\- Don't worry, it may not be by my own hand but you wont live to see tomorrow, your blue haired beauty neither.

Gajeel clenched his fists a little more. Did that asshole wanted to die this badly? He was almost at his patience's limit. Before he did something he could regret, he gave him a hard punch on the skull, however making sure not to kill him. The one that shot Levy collapsed on the ground. He was still breathing. That was the point, but even his breathing was annoying him. Without delicacy, he grabbed one of his foot and dragged him unceremoniously behind him, judging it would be wiser to entrust him to Titania, his murderous ideas still in his mind.

He finally got to Levy's apartment were the red haired girl was still guarding a series of tied up men from which the number had risen since their separation. He dropped the unconscious man before Erza. The later instantly took out more ropes, she seriously had an infinite amount of those, and tied him up. Then she put some worried eyes on Gajeel, realising what was wrong.

\- Where's Levy? She asked.

Gajeel's expression darkened at the question.

\- He shot her, he finally said, his fist up, almost hitting the unconscious man again.

\- What? Is she… she…

Erza couldn't express her fears out loud.

\- Levy told me no vital organ was damaged. Astonishing as she is, I'd not be surprised if she had red every medical book that exists so I'll trust her, said Gajeel.

\- Gajeel… started Erza, but was interrupted again by Gray arrival, Juvia not far behind.

The young Fullbuster dropped another man before the others.

\- I think that was the last one around.

\- But Gray and Juvia couldn't find Ivan, said Juvia with a sad voice.

\- Where are the other? Asked Gray.

\- I'm pretty sure Laxus and Mira are with Ivan, said Gajeel, the facts from before his meeting with the shooter coming back to his mind.

\- Lucy and Natsu? Questioned Erza.

\- At the hospital with her, he said in a heavy tone.

\- What? Exclaimed Gray and Juvia.

Gajeel clenched his teeth once more. Erza understood and, placing a hand on his shoulder said:

\- Go to her. I'll explain the situation.

The young man didn't answer, but he knew Titania could feel his gratitude. He didn't have to be told twice and ran to the hospital. As for Erza, she turned to the others, knocking out one of the man that was regaining consciousness. Then she transmitted the information she knew.

\- I'll go and check on Laxus and Mira, let out Gray.

\- Juvia is coming with y…

\- No! He cut her off.

\- But…

\- No way he's threatening you again! Barked Gray. Stay with Erza.

They looked at each other for a moment then Juvia nodded.

\- Be careful, she whispered.

Gray nodded before rushing to the place Ivan could possibly be. He had seen Gajeel's pained look at the mention of Levy being hurt. It was clearly worst than the wounds he himself had… No way one of those monsters do the same with Juvia he thought.

* * *

Every one of Laxus's body parts was painful. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. But he had to do it, he had to vanquish his father. His life wasn't the only one on the line. If Ivan managed to make him take his last breath, Mira would be the next one to die. Shivers of disgust took over him at that last thought. And that was not counting all the others that were dragged in that mess without asking for it. Laxus didn't know since when he was worrying for their safety, but the idea of Ivan letting his rage all out on them for no valid reason revolted him. Where would be the limit of the most horrid man that ever lived?

\- Still standing, I can see? It's such a shame you were too corrupted by my father to be of any use.

Laxus hit him. As expected, the impact was diffused in his arm to every cell he had. But he continued, hitting again and again. Sometimes, he suffered hits himself, but he was on autopilot. He would deal with pain later.

\- Enough with those games, snickered Ivan.

\- The gun! Cried Mira the louder she could with her weak voice seeing Ivan's hand slowly going to his pocket.

Laxus understood right away. Thanks to the young woman's intervention, he managed to make the gun fly, landing many feet further, and dodged the shot that was blindly fired in a desperate attempt. Encouraged by Ivan's expression, he hit him with a left hook on the face, triggering once more a flow of blood from his broken nose. He then added a knee hit in his ribcage. He didn't stop to his father's coughing and ended it with an elbow hit on his forehead. The man he had once admire collapsed at his feet.

* * *

Despite the pain that maintained her paralysed on the ground, Mira couldn't stop looking at the fight that was opposing father and son. Her heart was tightening every time _her_ Dreyar was taking the hits, a wave of encouragement invading her every time he made a comeback. She tried to chase from her mind the image of such a solid man collapsing on the ground, braking her heart at the same time. Then he had stood back up, having the upper hand with an energy that seemed to be out of nowhere. How could he possibly be still standing? Thought Mira. When she saw Ivan falling on his back, Mira couldn't believe it. Could it really be possible that her worst nightmare was vanquished?

Barely walking, the blond man was coming in her direction. She could see in her eyes the sadness he wasn't hiding anymore. She also saw in them relief. The relief of having defeated his father, the relief of seeing her smile despite the tears that were streaming down her face.

But it was too good to be true. A movement attracted her attention behind Laxus. She saw Ivan's hand aiming at his boot, despite his laying position. Blood freezing in her veins, Mira stretched in a painful movement towards the gun Ivan had dropped while disarmed by Laxus. He was about to press the trigger; to take the life of the man she was slowly starting to love. Maybe had ha even already shot him? Mira simply had lost every notion of reality. A gunshot could be heard in the night.

 **Please don't kill me for that cliff-hanger! Next chapter will be the conclusion of that fanfiction!**

 **I hope you liked it and please tell me your comments!**

 **Lily xx**


	24. Chapter 24 : Moving on

**So that's it! It's with a mix of sadness and joy that I share with you the last chapter of Moving on.**

There was a gunshot. She heard a man's body hitting the ground. Mira couldn't dare to look. She simply couldn't deal with the fact the Laxus could possibly be the one who had fallen. Anyways, she would soon join him if she had failed. But the shot never came. She opened her eyes, those filling with tears as soon as she saw Laxus. He was there, his eyes locked with hers, his chest rising in a regular movement from his breathing. Laxus was alive. She ignored her protesting body and threw herself in his arms, clinging to him for life.

\- Laxus…

\- It's over, he whispered, a hand in her hair.

The words that were supposed to reassure her had a too shot effect. She stiffened in his arms, fully realising what just happened. Ivan…

She freed herself from the embrace, staggering to the unanimated body of her sister's murderer. Blood was flowing from an horrible wound in the center of his chest. She fell on her knees next to him. Despite her disgust for the man, she checked his pulse, but no beating could be felt under her fingers.

A shadow above her attracted her attention.

\- Mira, he started.

\- I'm sorry Laxus. I… I _killed_ your father, I…

Now knelt beside her, he pulled her back in his arms, preventing her from saying more.

\- You didn't kill my father. He was already dead to me.

\- But…

\- You didn't kill Ivan neither, he once more cut her off. You saved my life.

She stopped for a moment, thinking about the thoughtful words she would've never imagine Laxus saying. She remembered the hatred, the need for vengeance that had token over her in Hargeon in that warehouse where she almost lost herself. None of those feelings of violence were guiding Mira this time. Only remained the desperation to keep Laxus alive, to see him again, to feel his arms around her like they did at the moment.

She tightened her grip on him, then felt herself pulled up as Laxus helped her to stand. She finally let him go. A cold sensation took over her as soon as her contact with him was lost. She compensated that lack of heat by sliding her hand in his.

The sound of rushed steps attracted their attention. Gray was soon in sigh, the young man out of breath, only wearing his boxers, resting his hands against his thighs as he finally stopped.

\- Mira! Laxus!

He didn't say anything else when he saw Ivan's body behind them.

\- His he…

\- Dead, yeah, let out Laxus.

Gray nodded and, after giving a questioning look to Laxus, silently making sure he was okay, he made a couple of steps closer to the unanimated body.

\- I'll take care of it. Go take care of those wounds. You had way more than your fair share.

\- Thank you Gray, whispered the young women, holding a little more Laxus's fingers between hers.

* * *

Gajeel couldn't bare to wait anymore. They may have confirmed that Levy would indeed make it through, he couldn't tolerate not having her next to him. The young woman was at the moment in surgery so they could remove the bullet from her shoulder.

\- Everything's gonna be alright, Lucy tried to appease him, placing her hand on his arm. Don't worry.

\- I'm not worried! He barked, proving the opposite.

\- You're not fooling anyone, metal head, added Natsu.

Gajeel growled. Okay… he was worried. And if even flame brain could notice, it was obvious everyone knew. The idea enhanced ever more his bad mood. And why was it so long! He inwardly raged. He was there since forever.

Then other Fairy Tail members arrived at the hospital. He could see Mira and Laxus. They were visibly beaten up, but well alive. Then the first good news of the day came to him: Ivan was dead. A huge weight was taken off his shoulders. This fight for life was over. The only thing missing was…

\- M. Redfox? Called a young nurse. Your girlfriend just woke up.

Part of him wanted to yell she was not his freaken girlfriend, but a bigger part of him registered the information as it was the most natural thing. In the end, he simply rushed to the way she was without any comment.

When he saw her, he had to fight the urge to hold in his arms that little heroine that just saved his life, the one that make him want to be a hero himself, as weird as the idea could be to him.

\- Gajeel, let out faintly Levy, still numb by the sedation.

\- How do you feel shrimp?

\- Never felt that good, she said.

\- Gihi! I don't even want to know about the bad times, he answered.

She smiled to him, fighting against her tiredness witch made her eyelids slowly closing.

\- Please stay with me, she whispered barely awake.

\- Told you that you wouldn't leave my side someday, he laughed once more.

\- Idiot, managed to say Levy before falling asleep, painkillers being too strong to stay awake.

The young man couldn't help but smiling at the insult. No mater what was the situation, his shrimp stayed the same. _His_ shrimp… since when was he thinking about her that way? Then the young woman's words came back to his mind. "I love you" she had told him. Red tinted his cheeks to the point he was glad no one was near to witness it. He wasn't used to the notion. Love was such a vague concept for the one that had no one important in his life for so long, but the idea slowly took place in his mind. Of course, it wasn't the first time he thought about it, especially since flame brain put these complex concepts in his mind, but the idea was becoming stronger. He wanted to see her safe, to keep her close… he _needed_ it…

One day passed and Levy was finally discharged.

\- I can walk on my own! She protested when he carried her in his arms.

\- No way!

\- My wound is in my shoulder, not my legs! For all I know you could be more injured than me!

\- You were hurt because of me. No way you're walking, he stubbornly said.

\- And all those times you were hurt protecting me? That doesn't count?

Gajeel stopped, looked at the young woman in his arms, then smiled.

\- Gihi! Always defending your point!

\- Always, she confirmed.

After a moment of hesitation, he finally set her on the ground. The hospital wasn't far from Levy's apartment and it only took them a few minutes to walk the remaining distance. The dwelling still wore traces of the carnage.

Deciding to postpone the reparations to the next day, they let themselves drop on the couch. A silence took place between the two. However, it wasn't one of the comfortable ones they always had until now. That one was tensed. And Gajeel knew why. He loved her. He loved Levy. And he had to tell her. Ah! Why using stupid words was so damn hard? After multiple minutes, he finally let out two:

\- Me too.

It wasn't those he wanted to say, but these words still had their effect, Levy rising to him her gorgeous hazel eyes.

\- You too what? She invited him to elaborate.

Why was she doing this to him? He mentally growled. By the look in her eyes, she had clearly guessed what he meant. Gajeel wanted to be mad, simply give up trying to say anything, but the girl in front of him seemed to erase all the frustration as it was growing in him. "Come on Redfox! Three words. You wouldn't let three little words stop you!" he reprimanded himself.

Levy got closer.

\- Tell me Gajeel, she whispered only centimeters from his face.

He could feel her breath on his lips. "That girl is going to be the death of me!" He was himself caught in his own game: he was the one that couldn't leave her side.

\- I… love you.

It barely took a second before Levy's mouth was on his. Then he felt on his cheeks something wet. Backing up, he realised she was crying.

\- Why in hell are you crying! He lost his temper.

\- It's nothing. I'm happy, that's all, she said drying her tears.

\- That's a stupid reason to cry, he settled.

\- Idiot, you don't understand a thing, she laughed before kissing him again.

This time, no one interrupted. No disaster, no threat, simply each other's presence. Then she fell asleep in his arms, her face cuddled against his chest. Gajeel passed a hand in her blue hair. A feeling of plenitude took over him. It was simply right. Never would he have imagined that accepting the most improbable offer ever would have also been the best decision he'd ever make.

The years he had passed on the streets seemed to be from another life. While he was slowly falling into slumber, his protecting arms around his shrimp, Gajeel told himself for the first time that he could, finally, move on.

* * *

Laxus let himself fall on the bed as soon as they were in Mira's apartment.

\- Eum… Laxus, started the young woman, the bed's all pierced up.

Indeed, thanks to the assassins that tried to kill them in their sleep, her bed sieved by bullets now looked like a strainer. Obviously, the young man didn't care by the bed's state.

\- No one's gonna fall through the holes, he said flatly. And it's not like we can sit somewhere else, he added pointing the living room that had been ravaged the day before.

\- You have a point, she sighed, joining him into the bed.

Mira leaned on her side, face to him, using his arm as a pillow. Okay, the bed was not that bad, especially with her state of tiredness that took over her since the end of the events. They stayed this way for a moment.

\- You're alright? She asked to his thoughtful look.

\- Humm…

\- What are you thinking about?

\- Not much.

\- You know you're not convincing anyone, right?

He emitted what seemed like an annoyed grow, but however spoke his mind.

\- I was thinking that it's a good thing you were a pain, he said with a smile in the corner of his lips.

The girl lifted her eyes to the sky, smiling herself.

\- Laxus Dreyar… modern day's poet, she laughed knowing very well it was his way to thank her for staying with him.

\- I hate the idea but… I couldn't have done it on my own, he rephrased to Mira's surprise.

It was way more than what Mira was expecting from the young man. The idea of being the only one who could have access to that side of him heated her heart.

\- Neither of us could've done it on his own, she corrected him stretching her arm to place her hand on Laxus's cheek.

Despite her encouraging words, Laxus's expression stayed serious.

\- You wouldn't have been caught up in all that shit if you would've left me alone, he let out.

\- I regret nothing, she said after a moment. That was an horrible experience, I wont try to deny it…

The young man's expression hardened even more to the memory of all the sufferance, physical as much as psychological, that had endured the young woman because of him.

\- But, she continued with her gentle voice, I needed something to move on. You helped me to find that something Laxus.

She paused then added.

\- And you know… you'd still be a stranger to me without all of that…

\- Don't start imagining stuff, he said knowing very well his eyes were saying the opposite.

Attracted to one and other, they got closer to kiss. Passion could be felt and, soon enough, Mira started to slide her fingers under Laxus's shirt. It didn't take much more for Laxus to rise on his elbows and bend over her. Sadly, his broken ribs protested in pain against the movement and he had to lay once more on his back, letting out a curse. Mira emitted a little giggle to his annoyed expression. She rose herself on her forearms and delicately passed her hand on his chest where blueish marks could be seen.

\- Give yourself a chance to recover, she said lightly before placing a kiss on his lips. We have all the time we want now.

Laxus thought about her words as she placed her head on his shoulder. All the time they wanted… Could he really finally take the time to stop? All his life, he had run after the image of a father that didn't deserve this much attention. All his life, he had avoided those who really cared about him. It was now time for another chapter of his life. The young woman in his arms was the starting point. They both had fought their demons, death itself, but today would be different. A few weeks ago, he had sworn that there would be change. Never would he have imagined that change would lead him that way.

A sincere smile was drawn on his face while Mira fell asleep against him. The young woman was right. He could now move on.

 **Here you go! I hope you liked the story as much as I liked writing it! I'm really glad I shared that story with you English readers :) and I've decided to translate my second French story :** ** _Les fantomes du passé_** **.**

 **I also wanted to thank you all for your support and your reads! I would also like to give a special thank to these wonderful people that commented, followed or/and favorited my story:**

 ** _Mira D. Blackjack, Mechanical-Rose-Sama, Guardian of Light Lightus, mira drayer, tc. Melor, , AkemiChanButterfly, Alayla240, KingoftheMonkeys, PuppyLoveCharm, Reisuri, Ultra-Siou, Winter Knight, swr444, 24Phoenix24, Aureilla, JcL107, Merrybell18, Morinna, , PandaBear93, Varentena, Wade16, Weirdchick27, WithItWasCanon, kassiigirl, makera, vero1092_** **and** ** _violets sparkle._**

 **You seriously are amazing! :D**

 **Have a nice day! I love you all!**

 **Lily xx**

 **** P.S! Even though it's technically over, I still have an epilogue in store for you :) ****


	25. Epilogue

_Four months later_

Laxus had his attention riveted on his cellphone, sipping his coffee. Looking behind him he found Mira, cooking happily their breakfast on that day off for both of them. Yes, both of them, Laxus having started to officially work at the hostel rather than wandering in it and do has he pleased. Beside, his relationship with his grandfather had improved. He even consented, with a little push on Mira's behalf, to accept Makarov's invitation for dinner the week before. Despite the detachment he wanted to show, he had to admit that his time passed with the octogenarian was enjoyable.

When he rose his cup to take another sip, he realised the later was empty. He rose it, while looking at Mira who filled it right away. He was about to put his attention back on the phone when she cleared her throat in order to get his attention.

\- Don't you forget something? Asked the sublime young woman in front of him.

To answer her demand, he pulled on her apron to lower her down to his height, tackling her mouth on his.

\- Oh! She exclaimed in surprise, before letting out a small giggle.

The young woman responded by pulling him to her so he was now standing.

\- I was thinking about "thank you", she said referring to her demand.

\- It's way better that way, don't you think? He whispered before catching her in another kiss.

\- Maybe, she said pretending to think about it. I need a little more time figure it out.

And he let her some time, leaning her against the wall, placing additional kissed on her neck.

\- I love you, she let out panting.

\- What?

The young man stopped, considering the girl for a moment. Had he heard well? It was true they did a lot of couple stuff since the past few months, even living together until the end of the reparations. But they never talked about love before. Not that he could say he didn't love her, much the opposite… he simply hadn't expected her to say it.

As for the young woman, she froze realising what she just said out loud.

\- Laxus, I…

As if someone had aimed for the worst time to intrude, the doorbell interrupted them. She replaced her messy hair and her apron before opening the door on Makarov.

\- Hi! M. Makarov! She exclaimed, gaining back her self-control.

On Laxus's side, he had learned to know that particular smile was most of the time hiding something… like in that instant.

\- Hi! My dear! And hello to you Laxus, he said seeing his grandson taking his place back at the table.

\- What's bringing you this morning? Asked the young woman with a smile.

\- I have good news! The construction of Laxus and Gajeel's apartment will be over this morning.

Despite all the self-control Mira had, her smile faded a bit. Laxus himself felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Levy closed the door of her apartment behind M. Makarov, heavy-hearted. She knew Gajeel was going to leave her apartment some day. After all, the only reason of Gajeel's presence in Fairy Hill, an all girls apartment block, was the temporary nature of the situation. However, she didn't expect the reparations to be completed so quickly.

She went back to sit at the table where her breakfast was ready. For the first time since she tasted his cooking, she looked at the plate her boyfriend prepared for her without appetite.

\- You don't like it? Asked Gajeel surprised.

\- Its delicious as always, don't worry! I'm just not really hungry right now.

He gave her a questioning look for a moment then put his attention back on his plate.

\- So… You want to visit your new apartment? Started the young woman. According to M. Makarov, its more modern and bigger.

\- As you wish, he answered without interest.

\- It's _your_ apartment! She exclaimed to his indifference.

Their meal finished, he stood up and walked to the door.

\- Are you coming or not? He Growled.

What's his problem? Levy thought, discouraged with him. Gajeel never was the talking type but now…

\- Coming! She said following him.

When they entered the new place, she could barely hold on her wonderment. M. Makarov was right. That apartment was sublime! It even had an extra room in comparison of the old one. The free space would be perfect for my library started to think Levy before stopping drastically, sick at heart. "No Levy, don't think about those kind of things. You already had the chance to live four months with him!" It was already way better than most of the new couples… Besides, Gajeel was probable anxious to have back his personal space…

\- Lets get back to our… your place, he rephrased, an odd expression on his face.

The young woman nodded and followed him. Working the next day, they agreed they'd better pack Gajeel's few stuff that day. She opened a drawer, thinking how much it would be sadly empty in a couple of minutes.

Neither was talking. When they were finished, Levy huddled against his chest, then stepped back, knowing that if she stayed there, she probably would never leave. "Calm down Levy!" She encouraged herself. "He's no moving in another country, just across the street". That thought in mind, she took one of the boxes that Gajeel hadn't already had piled up in his arms and followed him. Once again in the renovated apartment, all the boxes were dispatched in the right place. In the end, only one room stayed empty.

\- Eum…..

Gajeel's voice brought Levy back on earth. Realising she was stupidly staring at the empty guess room, she blushed then turned to him.

\- You know… he started to mumble, scratching the back of his head.

Was he embarrassed?

\- There's a lot a room for books in there, he finally said in one breath.

The young woman's eyes opened widely, emptied from the sadness that was in them since the beginning of the day.

\- Really? She asked, trying to contain her rising joy.

\- Don't make me repeat myself! He Growled. But… it would be just weird not having you around.

The young woman jumped in his arms, Gajeel lifting her with ease with one arm.

\- I thought you'd want to keep your precious apartment, he laughed.

\- I love you, was her only answer before cuddling a little more, her head against his neck.

\- Gihi! Me too shrimp.

* * *

Mira was helping Laxus to pack his things. If her mood was down since the beginning of the day, it was even worst since she learned that Levy would move in with Gajeel. Certainly, she was happy for the couple. They where obviously made for each other. However, she couldn't help but being jealous. She didn't even manage to tell him how she felt without triggering that reaction of stupor. "Why couldn't you fall in love with someone more approachable?" She asked herself, knowing very well no other man, approachable or not, could make her feel the way Laxus did.

\- What are you thinking about? Asked the one that was in the center of her thoughts.

\- Nothing.

\- Mira, he sighed, using the little patience he had managed to recently develop. That won't work with me.

She sighed herself.

\- You know I react badly to a lot of thing, he let out guessing what it was all about.

\- I'm sorry, I… forget I said anything.

\- I can't forget that.

Mira's expression darkened. She'd screwed up. Of course he couldn't act like nothing ever happened… But she so badly didn't want to loose him …

\- I don't want to forget either, he concluded after a moment.

Seeing Mira looking at him dumbfounded, he couldn't help but being frustrated. Why couldn't he deal with his feeling. He hit the table with his fist.

\- For God's sake Mira! What do you do to me? I… I reacted badly. It's the only thing I do in pretty much every situation! All I know is that I don't want to leave.

\- So bring me with you, she said.

Both of them stared at the other. Then Mira decided that she was going to follow Laxus's advice and open up her heart, the young man being ready to hear it or not.

\- I love you Laxus. As hard to live with as you can be. As hot-tempered and complicated…

She slowed her pace as he walked closer to her.

\- And… incredibly hot and Ah! Shit Laxus! Why is it always so difficult with you? You…

\- I love you, he cut her off. I never really felt it before, but… with you it's different.

She was speechless. Then he placed on her lips the most tender kiss he ever gave her. She stayed frozen while he turned back to the room, starting to prepare boxes with Mira's belongings.

\- I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, he sais with a malicious smile.

\- Trust me, I'm the only one that can survive those conditions, she replied with a blink, happier then ever.

 **That's it people! I couldn't help myself from adding these scenes solidifying or confirming our wonderful couples**!

 **Writing that fanfiction was truly a wonderful experience and I wrote more in a couple of months than in the past few years. That was also my first experience at English writing so I hope it wasn't too obvious I'm French (Quebecer ;) ) while translating this story!**

 **Finally, as said in the 24** **th** **chapter, I decided to translate my second story. So if you liked that story, check out for** ** _Ghosts of the past_** **from witch the first chapter is now available :D**

 **Thanks again for your support!**

 **Lily xxx**


End file.
